


Однажды в Нью-Йорке

by Deathfeanor



Series: Нью-Йорк АУ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Сборник драбблов, написанных по вот этому флешмобу: https://twitter.com/serdce_mira/status/1165579543790399488?s=19Эрвин работает в издательстве, Леви - актер театра.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Нью-Йорк АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161497
Kudos: 4





	1. Один

Телефон показывал целую кучу непрочитанных сообщений. Часть были от шефа, часть — от Леви. Эрвин вздохнул, посмотрел на часы. Выругался. И тут же почувствовал, что голоса нет. В горле будто еж поселился. Дикобраз.

«Ты ещё жив?» — спрашивал Леви в последнем сообщении. Эрвин пролистал чат. Сначала шло банальное: как похмелье, жалобы на репетиции утром и привет от Ханжи. Первое сообщение было отправлено в девять утра, проснулся Эрвин в четыре часа вечера. Неудивительно, что Леви заподозрил, что Эрвин умер.

«Жив», — написал Эрвин. Леви прислал стикер, изображавший пса с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. «По-моему, я заболел», — написал Эрвин. «А я тебе говорил, что стоять на коленях на холодном кафеле — так себе затея». И снова пёс. В этот раз — покатывающийся со смеху. Эрвин почувствовал, что у него покраснели уши. «Тебе что, не понравилось?» — написал он, преодолевая смесь возбуждения и смущения. «Ну…» Задумчивый пёс прилагается.

Они встречались совсем недолго, и до постели дело пока не дошло. Ну, до вчерашнего вечера. Там, правда, была не постель, а ванная. И дело ограничилось одним минетом. Они были на вечеринке у кого-то из друзей Леви. Алкоголь, что-то ещё, громкая музыка. Леви играл в театре, и знакомства у него были соответствующие: актеры, художники, музыканты и всякая прочая богема. Нравы там были довольно свободные. Так что никто бы их не осудил за то, что они оказались в ванной. Кто-то уже был там до них и оставил по себе запах табака и духов. Эрвин открыл окно, впуская холодный зимний воздух. Холода они, однако, не чувствовали. Он прижал Леви к стене, приподнял за бедра так, чтобы Леви мог обхватить его ногами. «Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Леви ему в лицо, одной рукой растегивая его рубашку, — но тут как-то…» — «Да плевать…» Эрвин попытался увлечь его прямо на пол, но Леви не дался. «Холодный кафель, форточка, двадцать градусов за окном, — сказал он. — У нас премьера на носу. Я не хочу болеть». Эрвин, однако, готов был рискнуть. Леви, едва заметно усмехаясь, дал стянуть с себя джинсы. Эрвин стоял перед ним на коленях и снизу вверх глядел на его лицо. «Наконец-то я выше», — хмыкнул Леви. Эрвин вернул ухмылку и задрал на нем футболку. И сразу приник губами к плоскому белому животу. Над подвздошной костью красовалась татуировка — название какой-то группы, которую никто, кроме Леви, не слышал. Чуть выше Эрвин увидел старый шрам. От пупка к паху спускалась дорожка темных волос. Леви уже нетерпеливо повел бедрами. Но Эрвин не торопился. «Тс, или отсоси мне уже, или пошли отсюда», — процедил Леви, с силой сжимая затылок Эрвина. Дважды просить не пришлось.

Стоило ли оно больного горла, температуры и пропущенной работы? Определенно.

«Давай адрес». Эрвин удивлённо приподнял бровь. Он не сразу сообразил, зачем Леви его адрес. «Давай адрес, — повторил Леви. — Я приеду». Эрвин написал адрес. Потом посмотрел сообщения от шефа, написал, что болен и несколько дней не появится в редакции.

Леви приехал через час. «Заразишь меня — убью», — сообщил он, едва переступив порог. Эрвин не стал спорить. Леви окинул его критическим взглядом и велел спать. На полчаса Эрвин провалился в сон. Сквозь дремоту он слышал, что Леви то и дело кто-то звонит. «Да… Нет… — слышалось с кухни. — Иди на хер, а?»

«Кто тебе названивает все время?» — спросил Эрвин, когда Леви вернулся в комнату. «Чуваки из театра. Я их послал». — «Это я слышал. Но если тебе надо идти…» — «Мне надо, чтоб ты бульон выпил… С лекарствами я не стал рисковать. Я же не знаю, нет ли у тебя непереносимости или аллергии, или хер знает чего ещё. К врачу сходи завтра, короче». — «Спасибо». Эрвин сел и взял чашку с куриным бульоном. «Дуй — под носом ветер», — хмыкнул Леви. Он окинул Эрвина цепким взглядом и сообщил, что Эрвин хуево выглядит. «Н-да, — протянул он, помолчав немного, — я думал, так только в анекдотах бывает. Что дальше? Перелом хуя?» — «Господи, надеюсь, нет! Такое бывает?» — «Я видел такое в «Клинике». Ты веришь доктору Коксу?» — «Я… Я не смотрел». — «Что, правда? Это ж, типа, классика».

Леви завертел головой, разглядывая комнату. Книги, книги, ещё книги. Видавший виды компьютер. Рядом с компьютером — фотография в рамке. «Кто это? — спросил Леви, разглядывая женщину на фотографии. — Если ты женат, то нахер я тут вожусь?» По голосу было слышно, что он ревнует, но старается это скрыть. «Нет, — сказал Эрвин и рассмеялся. — Посмотри внимательно и догадайся». Леви вперился в фотографию. Довольно симпатичная молодая женщина с большими синими глазами и мягкими светло-русыми волосами едва заметно улыбалась в камеру. «Я надеюсь, что это твоя сестра, а не ты до перехода», — вынес вердикт Леви и поставил фотографию на место. «Это моя сестра». — «Повезло тебе… Я один рос…» — «Ну, в детстве мы то и дело дрались… Но да, мне повезло». Леви кивнул и снова заскользил глазами по комнате. Подошёл к книжному шкафу, разглядывая корешки. «О, Докинз?» — «Да. А что?» — «Да просто. Он занудно пишет, по-моему. Но я с ним согласен. Крутой мужик. Ладно. Я хочу есть. А тебе поесть надо, даже если не хочешь. Могу что-нибудь приготовить. Или можем заказать… Ты хозяин». Есть Эрвину не хотелось. Ему хотелось, чтобы Леви улёгся рядом с ним. Обнять его. Уткнуться носом в его макушку и так заснуть. Но вслух он этого не сказал. «Я не знаю… Мне все равно». Леви подошёл к нему и положил руку на лоб. «У тебя есть градусник?» — спросил он. «Нет. Понимаешь, я почти никогда не болею…» — «Ладно, — протянул Леви. — Наощупь ты, как раскалённая кочерга, но диагноз ставить не берусь». Эрвин не удержался, поймал его руку и поцеловал ладонь. «Тс, — дернулся Леви. — Мне нельзя болеть, не трогай меня». Эрвин хотел было извиниться, но вместо того сильнее сжал его руку, приподнялся и притянул Леви к себе. «Блядь, я тебя убью, если премьеру придется отменить! Не трогай меня, ходячая бактерия!» Сопротивлялся он, однако, довольно вяло. Эрвин сумел уложить его на кровать и поцеловал в губы. Леви промычал что-то недовольное, но на поцелуй ответил и обвил Эрвина руками.

Премьера состоялась вовремя, несмотря ни на что, но Леви Эрвину ещё долго это припоминал.


	2. Два

«Мне нужна твоя помощь». Стикер с грустным псом прилагается. Эрвин посмотрел на часы. Рабочий день едва перетек за половину. «Я на работе. Что случилось?» — «Мне стыдно это писать. Приезжай, когда сможешь. И обещай не ржать». Эрвин отправил смайлик с поцелуем и положил телефон экраном вниз. Над его монитором выросла голова Ханжи. «Эй, Эрвин, никакой личной переписки во время работы, понял?» — сказала она. «Прости, — ответил Эрвин. — Это по делу». — «Ну, конечно», — хмыкнула Ханжи.

С Леви Эрвина познакомила Ханжи. И он бы даже был ей благодарен, если бы она не пыталась постоянно сунуть свой красиво загнутый нос в их с Леви постель. Она, впрочем, делала это и раньше. Они вместе учились в университете и с тех пор дружили. И сколько он помнил, она пыталась или устроить ему личную жизнь, или влезть в нее и выведать все подробности. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что она была бывшей одноклассницей Леви и дружила с ним тоже.

Как-то в пятницу вечером Ханжи предложила сходить в театр. Не на Бродвей, конечно. «Мой старый друг там играет, так что за билеты платить не придется. Он, кстати, гей». Эрвин поднял на нее глаза — они обедали в кафе около редакции — и спросил: «Зачем ты мне это говоришь?» — «Ну… — Ханжи поправила очки и тряхнула каштановой шевелюрой. — Ты один, он один. Ты гей, он гей. Ты симпатичный, он симпатичный. Чистая математика». Эрвин почувствовал, что у него покраснели уши, и ничего не ответил.

После спектакля Ханжи потащила Эрвина в ближайший бар, где и представила ему Леви. Невысокий, Эрвину примерно по плечо, худой, как подросток, уставший после спектакля, Леви сухо пожал руку Эрвина и никакого интереса к нему не проявил. Эрвину было неловко и неуютно. Ханжи попыталась разговорить обоих, но беседа не клеилась. Потом ей позвонил муж, и они покинули бар.

С Леви он потом встретился случайно в книжном магазине. Он сразу узнал его, но не был уверен, что Леви его помнит. Какое-то время он тупо пялился на Леви. Тот почувствовал его взгляд и повернулся к нему. Под растегнутой курткой на нем была футболка с логотипом Sex Pistols. Черные узкие джинсы плотно облегали стройные бедра. «Я тебя знаю, — сказал Леви, пристально глядя на Эрвина. — Ты приятель Ханжи. Да, точно. Я забыл имя, прости». Процедуру знакомства пришлось повторить. Они немного поболтали о книгах, пожаловались друг другу на излишнюю заботливость Ханжи и уже собирались прощаться, когда Эрвин подумал, что нельзя терять такой шанс. «Может, выпьем кофе как-нибудь?» — спросил он. Леви вскинул тонкую бровь. «Ну, конечно, — буркнул он, но по глазам было видно, что ему весело, — раз я актер, то я гей. Конечно. И ты уверен, что я пойду с тобой на свидание, ведь ты такой охуенный. Так, да?» Эрвин неуверенно улыбнулся. «Нет, — сказал он. — Не совсем. Ханжи рассказала, поэтому я знаю. И я надеюсь, что ты пойдешь со мной на свидание. Так как насчёт кофе?» Леви улыбнулся так, что у Эрвина что-то ухнуло внутри. «Я не пью кофе. Предлагаю выпить чаю».

Телефон завибрировал. Эрвин извинился перед Ханжи и вышел в коридор, чтобы ответить. «Когда ты приедешь?» — спросил Леви. «Что у тебя случилось? Ты в порядке? Я на работе…» — «Нет, ничего такого. Просто мне надо знать время…» — «Леви. Что случилось?» — «Ты ржать будешь на весь этаж, если я тебе расскажу. Просто приезжай». — «Леви! Что случилось?» Эрвин чувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. Леви всегда был прямолинеен. Иногда даже слишком. Что за игры вдруг? «Просто скажи, когда приедешь». Эрвин вздохнул. «Пойду попробую отпроситься у шефа… Если получится, то через полчаса… Плюс-минус час». — «Тс. Напиши, как выяснишь».

Шеф повздыхал, но отпустил. От Ханжи отвязаться оказалось труднее. Эрвин пригрозил пожаловаться Моблиту, ее мужу, и только тогда она замолкла.

Леви снимал квартиру («Халупу», — мрачно поправлял он) в квартале от театра, где он играл. Район не самый лучший, но из дешёвых — самый приличный. Леви, правда, говорил, что ему тут тесно. Дверь открывалась в комнату, комната плавно перетекала в кухню. «Спасибо, что ванная за стеной», — ворчал Леви.

Дверь была открыта. Эрвин переступил порог и замер. «Объяснишь?» — спросил он, жадно скользя глазами по обнаженным плечам и рукам Леви. «Тс, — вздохнул он. — Помнишь, мы гуляли и видели в витрине платье горничной?» — «И?» Взгляд Эрвина опустился на обтянутую черным грудь. Сквозь ткань проступали очертания мышц. «Ну, я, блядь, решил, что это будет забавно! — выдавил он, поднял руки, словно не зная, что делать. — Я просто… Я не могу его снять».

Леви, сидевший все это время на полу, поднялся. Пышная юбка колыхалась в такт его движениям. Стройные ноги в черных гольфах казались очень длинными. Эрвин понял, что умрет, если не стянет с Леви это платье. Ну или не задерёт эту пышную юбку…

«Это ты виноват», — заявил Леви. «Почему?» — спросил Эрвин, с трудом ворочая языком. «Ты тогда сказал, раз мне нравится уборка, то костюм горничной мне пойдет. И я подумал, что это будет забавно. Но у этой срани заело молнию, и я не могу его снять. А я должен его вернуть. Оно мне не по карману. И я чувствую себя идиотом». Он стоял, глядя на Эрвина исподлобья, опустив руки, и выглядел растерянным и несчастным. Эрвин подошёл к нему. Осторожно взял за руку, обнял за пояс и с силой прижал к себе. Леви, поняв, какую реакцию вызвал его вид, поднял взгляд. «Вот ты извращенец, — рассмеялся он. — Я давно это подозревал». Эрвин наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Сжал его бедра, сминая ткань юбки. «Я бы разорвал на тебе это платье голыми руками… — прохрипел он. — Леви…»

Он подхватил Леви на руки и уложил на кровать. Леви нетерпеливо вздохнул. «Да хрен с ним уже», — простонал он. «Повернись». Леви повернулся к нему спиной. Эрвин попробовал расстегнуть молнию, но она не поддавалась. Он дёрнул сильнее, и собачка сломалась. «Ну, сдать обратно ты его уже не сможешь». Он наклонился. Поцеловал Леви в затылок, скользнул губами по шее и по спине. Леви вздохнул и вывернулся. Эрвин наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Леви зажал ему ладонью рот. «Раздевайся, — сказал он. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть». Эрвин снял пиджак, не глядя швырнул его в направлении кресла у письменного стола. Рубашку Леви стянул с него сам. Уселся верхом на его ногах и долго, с удовольствием целовал его шею и плечи, оглаживал спину и грудь. Эрвин скользнул под несколько слоев нижних юбок и обнаружил, что под платьем на Леви ничего. «И ты его вернуть собирался?» — усмехнулся Эрвин, сжимая его зад. «Да, собирался. Ну, нет у меня ничего подходящего под платье». Он рассмеялся, и Эрвин притянул его к себе. Поцеловал. Потянул платье от ворота. Послышался звук разрываемой ткани. Леви вздрогнул всем телом и тихо застонал. «Вот уж не думал, что тебе нравятся такие игры…» — выдохнул он. Эрвин усмехнулся. Опрокинул его на кровать. Разделся. Леви остался в платье с разорванным лифом. Эрвин, дрожа от нетерпения, зарылся руками под юбки. Гладкая кожа под ладонями казалась горячей. Леви жадно хватал ртом воздух, нетерпеливо ерзал под ним. Ловил его губы. Эрвин тянул время. Дразнил его. Не давал вырваться и перехватить инициативу. Юбки он тоже разорвал. Медленно. Слой за слоем. И Леви так и лежал под ним — в ворохе чёрно-белый обрывков. Глухо стонал от каждого его движения и сквозь зубы выдыхал его имя.

«Ты же это специально придумал?» — спросил Эрвин, когда сумел наконец отдышаться и говорить целыми предложениями. Леви усмехнулся и приподнялся на локте. Его шею украшал свежий засос. «Где я спалился?» Эрвин сжал его бедро. «Ты бы не стал надевать на голое тело платье, если бы правда собирался его вернуть». Леви рассмеялся. «Да, тут я просчитался. — Он наклонился и поцеловал Эрвина в губы. — В следующий раз в платье будешь ты».


	3. Три

«Ты занят?» Эрвин едва заметно мотнул головой, не отрываясь от монитора. Леви подошёл к нему и обнял за шею, прижался небритой щекой к его щеке. «Я завтра уеду», — сообщил он и умолк. «Куда?» — Эрвин повернулся на стуле и усадил Леви к себе на колени. «Надо мать навестить».

О семье Леви никогда не рассказывал. Кое-что в разговорах проскальзывало, конечно, но это были обрывки. Эрвин мог расспросить Ханжи, но это было бы глупо. Да и не так сильно его волновала семья бойфренда. Он не с ними живёт в конце концов.

«Хочешь со мной?» — спросил вдруг Леви. «Далеко ехать-то?» — «Париж, — ответил Леви и выдержал театральную паузу. — Париж, штат Техас». — «Ну, не так уж и далеко… Всего полторы тысячи миль…» — «Мы же не пешком пойдем, — рассмеялся Леви. — Слушай, я серьезно. Она давно говорит, что хочет с тобой познакомиться».

Эрвин удивился. Они никогда не обсуждали это раньше. Знакомство с семьями не всплывало в разговорах. Про свою семью Леви не рассказывал, а у Эрвина была только сестра, которая жила слишком далеко, чтобы они с Леви могли встретиться. И вдруг «она хочет с тобой познакомиться».

«Не знал, что ты из Техаса», — невпопад сказал Эрвин. «А кто сказал, что я из Техаса? Я из Бостона, как и Ханжи. Ты же знаешь, мы учились вместе… Короче, мать уехала туда лет пять назад. Дядька ее сманил. Ну, ей там лучше… Я думаю».

Информации для одного утра было многовато. Они полгода встречались, съехались с месяц назад, и впервые Эрвин узнал о существовании двух членов семьи Аккерман.

«Так что? — Леви поднялся на ноги. — Мне надо ей сказать. Поедешь?» — «Не люблю Техас, но давай съездим. Отдых мне не повредит». — «Ну, отлично. Пошли завтракать тогда».

***  
«Не вздумай назвать ее миссис, — поучал Леви, выруливая во взятой напрокат машине на шоссе. — Она никогда не была замужем». — «Хорошо», — кивнул Эрвин. Это он слышал уже раз сто. Толком Леви так ничего и не рассказал, но, что его мать не миссис, повторил кучу раз. Он явно нервничал, и Эрвин терпеливо его слушал и не лез к нему. Леви вздохнул. «Слушай, — сказал он, — это маленький город… У них тут ещё пятидесятые… Сам понимаешь…» — «Леви, успокойся. Я все понимаю. Все будет нормально». — «Да, я просто… Вдруг ты до хуя принципиальный, бывает, знаешь ли… Мать-то в курсе… А вот соседи…»

Эрвин осторожно сжал его плечо. Леви дёрнул плечом и вяло улыбнулся. «Покрути радио, — сказал он. — Только не новости». Эрвин нашел канал с лёгкой музыкой. Леви поморщился, но сказал, что это сойдёт. И тут он заговорил: «Мать залетела в пятнадцать. Бабка с дедом охуели, конечно, но… Как видишь, аборт она не сделала. Охуели так, что умерли, когда мне было года три. Дядька вернулся из армии, охуел ещё больше и уехал на заработки. Не знаю подробностей, но как-то вдвоем они меня вырастили. Мать не хотела уезжать из Бостона. Так что дядьке пахать приходилось… Ну, она тоже работала, конечно. Ну, в общем, как-то так. К дядьке она перебралась, когда я встал на ноги. Ну и вообще. Она говорит, тут ей лучше. Ладно. И вот, блядь, двадцать первый век, феминизм, права ЛГБТ и все такое, но если ты рос без отца, люди все равно смотрят на тебя, как на убогого. Типа: ой, так ты сирота, бедненький. Или: ох, твоя мать — шлюха, как можно залететь в пятнадцать! Да я тебе ебало наизнанку выверну за такие слова, блядь». — «Я не знал…» — только и смог сказать Эрвин. «Я же не рассказывал… Это… Ну, не люблю я об этом…»

Леви молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу. Эрвин задремал и очнулся, когда Леви остановил машину перед воротами и отчаянно сигналил. Ворота, наконец, открыли, и машина въехала во двор. Леви заглушил мотор и посмотрел на Эрвина. «Что бы тут ни случилось, — сказал он, — помни, что я люблю тебя». Эрвин осторожно взял его руку и поцеловал ладонь. «Я тоже тебя люблю. Что может случиться?» — «Ну, я не знаю. Что угодно. Если будет предлагать тебе пить, не соглашайся».

Он вышел из машины, Эрвин последовал за ним. «Что, явился, хрен мелкий?» — спросил у Леви, видимо, его дядя. Он был долговяз и довольно неряшлив, но семейное сходство угадывалось. «Уж хрен у меня побольше, чем у тебя, — вяло огрызнулся Леви. — Это Эрвин. А этот старый хрен — мой дядя Кенни». Эрвин пожал жилистую руку с узловатыми длинными пальцами. «Мать где?» — спросил Леви. «В доме».

Хозяйка дома сидела в гостиной на диване и поднялась, едва заслышав шаги гостей. «Здравствуй, дорогой», — сказала она, обнимая Леви и целуя его в лоб. «Мам, ну… — Леви смутился и вывернулся из рук матери. — Мам, это Эрвин». При этих словах он так взглянул на бойфренда, что тот слегка покраснел.

Вечером после ужина мать и сын сидели в гостиной. Кушель сидела на диване, а Леви на полу. Она гладила его по волосам и расспрашивала о его жизни в Нью-Йорке. В конце концов разговор перетек на Эрвина. «Он симпатичный… И кажется, у вас все хорошо». — «Да. — Леви улыбнулся, подставляя голову под прохладную руку матери. — Он… он очень хороший». — «Я очень рада за тебя. Только… я вижу, тебя что-то беспокоит». Леви вздохнул. «Кенни бы чего не выкинул… Ну и вообще…» Кушель наклонилась к нему и поцеловала его в лоб. «Милый, все будет хорошо. Кенни сейчас не пьет… А Эрвин… Ну, он приехал сюда, чтобы сделать тебе приятное. Это о многом говорит. — Она улыбнулась. — Он тебя любит». — «Да, но…» — «Я тебя ударю, честное слово. Сколько раз мне нужно тебе сказать, что ты чудо, чтобы ты перестал думать, что тебя нельзя любить?» — «Ну, мам… — он вывернулся из-под растрепавшей его волосы руки и поднялся. — Я пойду спать. Спокойной ночи». Он поцеловал ее в щеку.

Утром Леви проснулся, когда все остальные уже встали. Он сквозь остатки сна потянулся обнять Эрвина, но того не было. Леви разочарованно заворчал и стал одеваться.

Эрвин сидел в гостиной один. «Доброе утро. — Он притянул Леви к себе и поцеловал. — Все на работе. Не знал, что ты можешь спать так долго». — «Ты уже завтракал?» — «Я ждал тебя». — «Все в порядке?» — «Ну, твой дядя назвал меня напыщенным городским педиком, а твоя мама очень милая». — «Я его убью когда-нибудь…» — «Все в порядке. Пойдем поедим».

Дом был не очень большой, но места хватало и брату с сестрой, и время от времени приезжающему сыну и племяннику. В комнату Леви перекочевали вещи из его обиталища в Бостоне, и она походила на комнату подростка. Плакаты на стенах, видавший виды британский флаг с надписью «Ха-ха-ха, я антихрист» белой краской. Леви рассказывал, что чувак, который продал ему этот флаг, говорил, будто он принадлежал самому Сиду. «Пиздеж, конечно, — заключал он, — но прикольно». Среди сокровищ незапамятной юности хранилась старая гитара. «Ты играешь?» — спросил Эрвин. «Не очень хорошо». — «Можно?» Леви кивнул. «Не знал, что ты играешь», — сказал он. «Я играл в рок-группе в школе». — «И ты скрыл это от меня?» — «Ты от меня свою семью скрыл». — «Туше».

Было слышно, что он давно не играл, возможно, много лет. Но руки уверенно и легко касались струн. Он прикрывал глаза, когда вспоминал мелодию, и на скулы падала тень от ресниц. Иногда он едва заметно наклонялся, и в расстегнутом вороте белой рубашки видны были ключицы со свежими едва заметными следами укусов — если знать, куда смотреть. Руки Эрвина будто жили своей жизнью и двигались так, словно лучше хозяина знали, что делать. На правой руке, на тыльной стороне ладони, то и дело проступал едва заметный шрам — результат детских экспериментов с фейерверками.

Леви знал эти руки очень хорошо. Знал, какими они могут быть властными и нежными, требовательными и покорными, осторожными и грубыми. Как крепко они обнимают. Почти до боли в ребрах. Или наоборот, обволакивают почти невесомо, словно укрывая от мира.

Он никогда потом не мог вспомнить, что это была за мелодия, но всегда помнил руки, скользящие, парящие по струнам, обнимающие старую гитару, будто любимого человека. Эрвин на мгновение открыл глаза и посмотрел Леви в лицо, улыбнулся.

Леви пережил череду неудачных романов, некоторые из которых оставили по себе не метафорические, а вполне реальные шрамы. Потому, когда Ханжи в очередной раз сказала, что хочет его с кем-то познакомить, он отнёсся к этой затее скептически.

А теперь он стоит, прислонившись спиной к шкафу, и смотрит, как Эрвин играет на его старой гитаре. В доме его матери, до знакомства с которой обычно дело не доходило. После всех грубостей и неполиткорректных шуточек его дяди.

Леви смотрел на него, на его руки и любил его ещё больше, хотя это было невозможно. Эрвин на мгновение взглянул на него и улыбнулся. И тогда Леви сказал то, что крутилось у него на языке уже пару месяцев: «Давай поженимся».

Эрвин уронил гитару. Жалобно звякнули струны, и он, не глядя, поднял ее с пола и положил рядом с собой на кровать. «Что?» Леви притворно закатил глаза. «Ты слышал, — сказал он. — На колено вставать не буду, кольцо считаю глупой традицией. Но я серьезно». Эрвин подошёл к нему и обнял. «Да», — сказал он. «Отлично. А теперь раздевайся, Хендрикс, и я тебя оттрахаю так, что ты ходить не сможешь».


	4. Четыре

В клубе было шумно и людно. От мигающего света и нескольких коктейлей немного вело голову. Эрвин оставил Леви буквально на пару минут. Он встретил старого приятеля и отошёл с ним поболтать. Теперь Леви стоял там же, у стойки. Неизменные черные джинсы и футболка выделяли его из толпы. Он не любил клубы. Когда Эрвин предложил для разнообразия провести время здесь, он встретил эту идею без энтузиазма, но сказал, что пойдет, если Эрвину так приспичило. Весь вечер он сохранял кислое выражение лица и хмурился. Эрвин уже жалел о своей затее.

Особенно сейчас. Потому что рядом с Леви стоял какой-то тип. Едва не на две головы выше самого Эрвина и шире его в плечах, он наклонялся к Леви и что-то говорил ему. На лице Леви застыло странное выражение — смесь боли и отвращения. Но если ему было так неприятно, почему он просто не пошлет этого типа куда подальше? Эрвин готов был уже сам объяснить незнакомцу, что ему тут не рады, но не успел. Тип вдруг положил руку Леви на бедро и сделал движение, будто хочет задрать на нем футболку. Леви резко дернулся, как от удара, и быстро, даже не взглянув на Эрвина, двинулся сквозь толпу к выходу.

Эрвин нашел его на улице, чуть в стороне от входа. Он бездумно бил кулаком по стене. В свете фонаря было видно, что костяшки уже разбиты в кровь. Эрвин вдруг понял, что следующий удар придется по голове, и схватил Леви в охапку, оттаскивая от стены. Леви вырвался и зло посмотрел на него. «Я говорил, что не хочу тащиться в грёбаный клуб», — крикнул он. Его трясло, будто в ознобе. «Пьян он, что ли?» — подумал Эрвин. «Успокойся, пожалуйста», — сказал он. «А то что?! — каким-то неестественным голосом огрызнулся Леви. — Изобьешь меня?!»

Эрвин опешил. Они ссорились, конечно, иногда. Но в таком состоянии он Леви никогда не видел. Даже пьяным. А уж до рукоприкладства и драк и вовсе никогда не доходило.

Леви, видимо, понял, что сказал глупость, и немного успокоился. «Прости, — тихо произнес он. — Вызови такси… Я… я хочу домой».

Всю дорогу он молчал. Эрвин в такси попытался взять его за руку, но Леви не позволил. «Если ты на меня за что-то злишься…» — начал Эрвин, когда они вошли в квартиру. «Нет, — оборвал Леви. — Я злюсь, но не на тебя. И не хочу об этом говорить».

Он прошел на кухню и захлопнул за собой дверь. Дверь на кухню он закрывал только тогда, когда хотел побыть один. Эрвин терялся в догадках. Тип в клубе сказал или сделал что-то? Но это был не первый случай, когда к Леви кто-то пытался приставать, и бурной реакции это никогда не вызывало. Бывший? Вероятно.

Через стену было слышно, как Леви хозяйничает. Он всегда начинал убираться, когда нервничал. Перемывал посуду. Вытирал пыль. Что угодно, лишь бы руки занимались чем-то привычным. Однажды Эрвин застал его за мытьём полов и декламацией монолога из пьесы, которую тогда репетировали в их театре. Вот и теперь было слышно, как он переставляет что-то, как льется вода. А потом вдруг стало тихо. Пару минут Эрвин ждал, что Леви придет в комнату и, теперь спокойно, расскажет, что его так взбесило. Но прошла пара минут, потом ещё пара. Эрвин пошел на кухню.

Леви сидел на полу и… Эрвин не сразу осознал, что именно он делает. Он видел нож в его руке, видел кровь на полу. Сознание отказывалось связывать эти элементы воедино. «Блядь, Леви!» — выкрикнул Эрвин, когда до него наконец дошло, и кинулся к бойфренду отбирать нож. Леви тупо уставился на него, потом посмотрел на исполосованную руку. Он будто бы не соображал, что делает. Эрвин принес из ванной аптечку.

«Может, всё-таки объяснишь, что с тобой? — спросил он, забинтовывая Леви руку. — А то, если я найду тебя утром в ванне, полной крови, мне надо будет объясняться с полицией». Леви вздохнул. «Противно рассказывать… И я не собираюсь вскрывать вены или ещё что-то…» — «Рассказывай уже. — Эрвин начинал раздражаться и старался говорить как можно мягче, но получалось плохо. — Пожалуйста, Леви. Я… да блин, ты меня напугал до усрачки сейчас!»

Леви поднялся, налил себе чаю, сделал несколько глотков и только тогда заговорил. «Это мой бывший… Ты, наверное, и так догадался… Мы расстались… лет пять назад… Но… Я его увидел, и это было… Как у вьетнамских ветеранов, блядь. Я… не знаю, почему не ушел от него сразу. Всегда все, блядь, спрашивают, почему они не уходят… — Леви впился ногтями в щеку, и Эрвин перехватил его руку. — Да потому что… Когда меня в школе били, все было ясно: вот я, вот мудаки, которые меня ненавидят. Все просто. А когда это человек, который тебе этим же утром в любви объяснялся, говорил, что ты свет его жизни… То ты так охуеваешь от всего потом…» — «Господи, Леви…» — вырвалось у Эрвина. Он вспомнил, как выглядел тот тип. Леви, конечно, мог постоять за себя, но против такого амбала… И ведь Леви ему доверял, любил, наверное. Вот откуда выплыло это «изобьешь меня?». Эрвин взял обе руки Леви в свои и осторожно сжал их. Ладони у него были влажные. Леви криво улыбнулся. «Ты же видел шрам у меня на боку. Вот. Он меня ножом пырнул, когда я рассказал, что на сцене мне придется изобразить поцелуй. Он постоянно меня ревновал. На сцене никто по-настоящему не целуется, ясен хуй. Но это не оправдание, конечно. — Он усмехнулся. — После этого я сбежал, потому что это уже совсем херня какая-то. Жил у матери какое-то время. Кучу денег на мозгоправа потратил… А в итоге разве что не реву…» — «Он тебя не преследует?» — «Не думаю. Мы случайно встретились. И он нес чушь, что скучал, давай начнем все сначала, тебе же нравилось… И прочая херня. А я… как кролик перед удавом, блядь».

Эрвин осторожно поднял его и на руках отнес в спальню. Ему хотелось сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он сомневался, что ему поверят. Леви обнимал его за шею и прижимался к нему. И даже сквозь футболку чувствовалось, что он весь холодный, как в ознобе. Лёжа в кровати, Леви то и дело порывался себя царапать или ущипнуть. Эрвин обнял его так, чтобы он не мог пошевелиться. Леви прикрыл глаза. Тихо вздохнул. «Спасибо, Эрвин». — «Он мудак, — зло сказал Эрвин. — Он мудак, он тебя не стоил. — Он вздохнул. — Я понимаю, как это звучит, но… Это правда». — «А кто спорит… — тихо сказал Леви, и в голосе послышалось облегчение. — Я просто… Глупо, что меня так переебало столько лет спустя. Чувствую себя идиотом. Не хочу больше об этом говорить. Давай лучше свадьбу планировать или что там после помолвки положено делать». — «Не знаю, но ночью надо спать… ну и… есть ещё варианты…» — «Мне сейчас не до вариантов, прости. А вот поспать — это мысль…»

Он позволил себя поцеловать и довольно заворчал. «Давай уедем куда-нибудь на несколько дней. Подальше. Хочешь?» — спросил Эрвин, осторожно целуя его в лоб. «Поехали в Вегас, заодно поженимся». — «Отличная мысль, но я обещал Ханжи, что на нашей свадьбе она будет произносить тост». — «Ещё один довод в пользу Вегаса». — «Ладно тебе. Она нас познакомила в конце концов. С нас причитается». — «Да, тут ты прав. Придется разориться на свадьбу. — Он вывернулся и навис над Эрвином. — Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь». — «Я тоже тебя люблю. И мне очень жаль, что ты прошел через такое…» — «Не надо об этом. Давай спать…»

Леви уснул, положив голову ему на плечо. Эрвин осторожно погладил его забинтованную руку. Леви дернулся, но не проснулся. Эрвин долго не мог заснуть. Он вспомнил, как Кушель говорила ему, пока он помогал готовить ужин, что Леви в прошлом очень не везло. «Он подранок, — говорила она, понизив голос, чтобы в гостиной не услышали. — Не обижай его». Эрвину тогда ее слова показались странными. Теперь ясно было, что она имела в виду. Он вздохнул и погладил Леви по волосам. Тот пробормотал что-то во сне и ещё теснее прижался к нему.


	5. Пять

«Как насчет поиграть?»

Идея уехать куда-нибудь подальше оказалась удачной. Правда, денег хватило только на Атлантик-Сити, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвлечься от вызванных неприятной встречей в клубе мыслей.

Первые двое суток они не выходили из номера. На третье утро решили, что надо хотя бы сходить позавтракать. Потом вернулись в отель и теперь просто валялись на кровати.

«Поиграть, значит? — спросил Эрвин, опрокинув Леви на спину и нависая над ним. — Я же правильно понимаю, что ты не про покер?» — «Правильно. Но можно и в покер, если тебе охота…» Леви обхватил его руками и притянул к себе. Долго целовал. Вывернулся из-под него, сел на его бедра и наклонился к нему. «Ты же мне доверяешь?» Эрвин сжал его бедра. «Да», — сказал он.

Конечно, он ему доверял. Так что он позволил завязать себе глаза и связать руки за спиной. Леви осторожно свел его на пол и велел опуститься на колени. В кожу неприятно впивались ворсинки ковра, но Эрвин не возражал. Руки ныли, дыхание стало тяжелым. Каждое движение Леви слышалось с какой-то нереальной отчетливостью, но представить себе, что именно он делает, Эрвин не мог. На шее затянулся кожаный ошейник, и Эрвин судорожно вздохнул. «Дышать можешь?» — спросил Леви. Было слышно, что у него дыхание тоже сбилось. «Да». — «Хорошо».

Шею потянуло, и Эрвин невольно наклонился вперед. Леви зарылся пальцами в его волосы, сжал затылок и прижал его голову к своему паху. Эрвин покорно открыл рот и вобрал его член. Без рук было неудобно. Хотелось посмотреть на Леви, увидеть его выражение лица… Он знал, что Леви смотрит на него. Он всегда так делал. Он вообще редко закрывал глаза во время секса. Говорил, что ему нравится смотреть, как у Эрвина меняется выражение лица от возбуждения, от оргазма, после оргазма.

«Хватит», — сказал Леви. Эрвин откинул голову и сглотнул. Шею снова потянуло, и Эрвин задохнулся на мгновение, хватая ртом воздух. Он услышал, как Леви завозился с чем-то. Шорохи, звон пряжки ремня, шаги босыми ногами по ковру. «Правила простые, — сообщил Леви, — не издавать ни звука, пока я не разрешу. Кивни, если понял». Эрвин послушно кивнул. В эту игру они уже играли. Правда, тогда использовался лед, а у Эрвина были свободны руки и открыты глаза. Когда холодный лед касался разгоряченной кожи, сдерживаться было трудно, и Эрвин сминал простыни, хватал ртом воздух. Теперь в ход пошел не лед, а ремень. Удары были ощутимые, но не слишком болезненные. Эрвин выгнулся, запрокинул голову. Закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть случайно.

Он представил себе Леви сейчас: лицо слегка раскраснелось, сильное тело напрягается при каждом движении, плечи, грудь и бедра блестят от пота. На бедрах еще видны следы его, Эрвина, пальцев. И на ключице следы его зубов. Старый шрам на боку, свежие шрамы на руке… Эрвин мотнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли. «Все в порядке? — спросил Леви, заметив, видимо, его движение и истолковав его по-своему. — Ответь». — «Все нормально. Просто задумался…» — «Ну, ни хрена себе! — рассмеялся Леви. — Я тут стараюсь, а у него еще есть силы задумываться! Вот кто ты после этого? — Он поднял его за подбородок сложенным ремнем. — О чем думал-то?» — «Гадал, как ты сейчас выглядишь», — честно признался Эрвин. «И как, нравится?» — «Да». Леви усмехнулся. Дернул Эрвина, заставляя подняться на ноги, потом толкнул на кровать. Велел лечь на спину. Уселся на его бедрах и только тогда сорвал с него повязку. В комнате царил полумрак, но даже так с непривычки Эрвин на мгновение будто ослеп. Проморгался и посмотрел на Леви. Тот поймал его взгляд и наклонился к нему. Эрвин ждал поцелуя, но Леви лишь обдал горячим дыханием его лицо и едва ощутимо скользнул губами по щеке. И выпрямился. «Издеваешься?» — «Немного». — «Может, развяжешь меня?» — «Может».

Он наклонился и заскользил губами и языком по телу Эрвина, то и дело прикусывая кожу. От каждого укуса Эрвин вздрагивал всем телом и еле слышно стонал сквозь зубы. «Леви… Пожалуйста…» — «Будешь болтать, кляп в рот засуну. Говорил же, ни звука». Эрвин послушно прикусил губу. Сдерживаться становилось все труднее. Когда губы Леви обхватили его член, Эрвин не смог сдержаться и глухо застонал. Леви оторвался от своего занятия и пристально посмотрел на него. «Хочешь тут пару часов один проваляться?» — «Нет. Прости. Трудно…» — «Команды говорить не было». — «Прости». — «Ты нарываешься?» — Леви наклонился к нему и потянул повод, прикрепленный к ошейнику. — «Немного». Эрвин умудрился приподняться и поймал его губы. Леви жадно поцеловал его. «Хрен с тобой… — выдохнул он. — Развязать тебя?» — «Как хочешь». — «Правильный ответ. Повернись».

Эрвин надеялся, что его наконец освободят от пут, но Леви не торопился это делать. Он целовал его плечи и спину. Связанные руки. Леви наклонился к его уху и жарко прошептал: «Трахнуть тебя?»

Ответа он дожидаться не стал. От его резких движений Эрвин глухо стонал в подушку. Ему хотелось вырваться, освободить руки, вывернуться и оказаться к Леви лицом. «Развяжи меня. Пожалуйста». — «Нет уж. Терпи». — «Мне нравится, но…» — «Нравится — заткнись».

Он крепче сжал бедра Эрвина и впился в них ногтями, оставляя царапины. Наклонился, скользнул рукой по бедру и животу Эрвина. Сжал его член. Эрвин громко застонал. Дернулся и все-таки вывернулся из рук Леви и прохрипел: «Развяжи». — «Будешь на меня орать…» — «Кто орет? Развязывай». Леви рассмеялся и завозился с веревками. «В следующий раз рот тебе заткну кляпом. Ну?» Эрвин с облегчением потер затекшие запястья. «Больно, между прочим», — сказал он и схватил Леви в охапку. Подмял под себя. «Сейчас ты у меня за все расплатишься». — «Это не по правилам». — «К черту правила…» — «Вот знал же, — рассмеялся Леви, — что ты извращенец». — «Кто б говорил-то».

Они долго целовались. Эрвин на мгновение сжал зубами плечо Леви, выпрямился и опустился на его член. Леви застонал, вцепился в его бедра. «Блядь, Эрвин…»

«Значит, — спросил Эрвин, когда они стояли вместе под душем, — ты все это барахло с собой тащил?» — «Ну да. А ты что-то имеешь против?» — «Нет». Эрвин наклонился и поцеловал его. Прижал к стене и крепко обнял. «Слушай, — выдохнул Леви, обвивая его шею руками, — надо выбираться из хренова отеля, а то ты меня заездишь…» — «Или ты меня…» — «Умрем от истощения вместе, короче. Не самый плохой способ откинуться, но я бы отложил лет на двадцать…» — «На тридцать». — «На тридцать». Снова поцеловались. Эрвин поднял его, выключил воду и открыл дверь душевой кабины. «Хоть какой-то толк от моего роста», — усмехнулся Леви, крепко держась за него. «Меня твой рост вполне устраивает, — сказал Эрвин. — Как и все остальное, что в тебе есть». — «Ого, вот это комплимент». Эрвин уложил его на кровать и лег рядом, укрывая их обоих одеялом. «Люблю тебя», — сказал он. «Я знаю. Я тебя тоже».


	6. Шесть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ретеллинг "Повести о дружбе и недружбе" братьев Стругацких. 
> 
> Строчки из песен — разных.

«Я люблю мать, сильно люблю; но она курит, пьет, открыто живёт с этим беллетристом…» — Леви ходил по комнате туда-сюда, трепал волосы и повторял, повторял, повторял злосчастный монолог. За прошедшие полтора часа Эрвин услышал про живущую с беллетристом мать раз сто. Он сидел в кресле и пытался читать. Леви готовился к пробам. «Что, у Кушель роман?» — не удержался Эрвин на сто первом повторе. Леви закатил глаза и попросил не мешать. «Прости, — сказал Эрвин. — Но я уже часа два это слышу…» — «Полтора. И ты сказал, что я не помешаю, если буду репетировать здесь». — «Я просто пошутил…» — «Не смешно».

Леви снова заходил по комнате и заговорил. Потом, видимо, подустав, сел на кровать и посмотрел на Эрвина. «Это важно, — сказал Леви. — Мне до чёртиков надоело играть второстепенных и третьестепенных героев. С моим ростом Ромео мне не даст никто, это я всегда понимал. Но уж Треплева, наверное, смогу…» — «Никогда не любил русские пьесы», — сказал Эрвин. Леви встал и подошёл к его креслу. «Ты не понимаешь! Это важно! Для меня важно! Наш главреж все время даёт мне каких-то утырков или третью колонну слева. А тут… Бостонский театр объявил пробы, и я решил…» Эрвин вскинулся и поднял брови.

Накануне они поссорились. Ссора была глупая, но они толком так и не помирились, и в воздухе ещё витала обида. Теперь, когда в разговоре всплыл Бостон, Эрвин напрягся. «И давно ты собрался в Бостон переехать?» — спросил он. Леви сжал зубы, но ответил спокойно: «Не собрался я никуда переезжать, не неси херни. Это один спектакль, и я ещё даже роль не получил». Эрвин раздражённо махнул рукой. «Да, а потом гастроли, а потом ангажемент. — Он захлопнул книгу и встал. — Теперь понятно, почему ты резину тянешь». — «Ты о чем вообще?» — «Мы помолвлены год! И до сих пор не поженились. Потому что, когда я пытаюсь выбрать хотя бы дату…» — «Это тут с какого боку, а? Хоть завтра, давай! Но это же ты хочешь свадьбу! Гости, клятвы, хуе-мое!»

Леви скривил губы и закатил глаза. Назревала новая ссора, но остановиться они уже не могли. «Действительно, зачем все это, — огрызнулся Эрвин. — Ты меня все равно бросишь и укатишь в Бостон при первой возможности». Леви посмотрел на него, как на идиота. «Ты что, блядь, несёшь?! И не трогай меня! Может, это я тебе больше не нужен, раз добился хоть чего-то? Проще ведь, когда я тебе на жизнь жалуюсь, а?»

Эрвин оторопел. Привычки жаловаться за Леви не водилось. Он молчал до последнего обычно. Если не считать его вспышки из-за давней встречи с бывшим, Эрвину ни разу не приходилось слышать его нытье. И даже тогда… «Вот теперь ты херню несёшь», — сказал он. «А что, это только тебе можно?»

Леви вышел в прихожую и надел куртку. Эрвин хотел остановить его, но не успел. Входная дверь хлопнула, и в квартире наступила неприятная тишина. Ещё одна ссора. Второй день подряд. Для них это рекорд. Да что ж такое.

Эрвин выпил кофе и немного успокоился. На часах было пять вечера. Он хотел позвонить Леви и извиниться. Он уже сам понимал, что сказал глупость, что не стоило лезть к бойфренду, когда он занят и на нервах. И Бостон не так далеко…

Телефон Леви лежал на столе. Значит, он ушел без него, позвонить ему нельзя. Ладно. Нагуляется — вернётся.

Но… Пять. Пять тридцать. Шесть. Шесть тридцать. Семь.

Без пятнадцати восемь Эрвин надел пальто и вышел в промозглый осенний вечер. Он обошел все места, где мог быть Леви: бар в квартале от их дома, чайную лавку, ещё один бар, театр, где играл Леви. И с каждой минутой его беспокойство росло. Он позвонил кое-кому из общих друзей. Никаких следов. Он метался по городу, как брошенная собака.

Домой он вернулся около полуночи. Квартира была пуста. Не раздеваясь, он сел на кровать и только теперь подумал, что на улице чертовски холодно, а Леви легко одет… Что с ним? Где он? Глупая ссора. Не мог же он правда так сильно обидеться, что ушел… совсем? Эрвин провел рукой по лицу. Что-то случилось. Попал под машину. Нарвался на драку. Что угодно.

Тишину разорвало телефонным звонком. Телефон Леви вибрировал и играл что-то с голосом Сида. Эрвин взял телефон. Номер не определен.

«Алло?» — глухо сказал Эрвин, не ожидая от этого звонка ничего хорошего. В динамике что-то шумело и хрипело. И сквозь этот шум и хрип Эрвин услышал голос Леви: «Эрвин, помоги мне».

У Эрвина похолодел затылок. Какое-то жуткое отчаяние слышалось в этом голосе, в шорохах динамика. «Где ты?» — спросил он в трубку, но там уже молчали, только было слышно, как что-то скрипит и трещит, будто в старых телефонных аппаратах.

Что это? Чья-то злая шутка? Нет, кому так шутить? Он положил телефон Леви на стол и попытался собраться мыслями. Звонить в полицию? Ждать? Ждать — чего? Найл, бывший сосед, старый приятель, сейчас служит в полиции где-то в Куинсе. Можно было бы позвонить ему… Наверное? Пока он размышлял, его мобильник вдруг засветился, и прямо поверх экрана блокировки забегали буквы. Шрифт был странный, будто слова царапали гвоздем прямо на стекле. Но они не были процарапаны, а скользили бегущей строкой, как на рекламной вывеске. До Эрвина не сразу дошел смысл надписи: он слишком удивился ее появлению. Первой мыслью было, что оба телефона словили какой-то новый вирус, вот и шалят… Сволочи вы, господа Эпл… Но это был не вирус.

«ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ СПАСТИ НЕОБХОДИМО УСПЕТЬ ДО РАССВЕТА ВХОД ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ СПАСТИ НЕОБХОДИМО УСПЕТЬ ДО РАССВЕТА ВХОД ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ СПАСТИ НЕОБХОДИМО УСПЕТЬ ДО РАССВЕТА ВХОД ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ СПАСТИ…» — читал Эрвин, обмирая. Ему даже показалось, что чей-то неприятный гнусавый голос читает их — монотонно, без пауз и будто бы с насмешкой.

И вдруг все исчезло, погасли бегущие слова, экран снова стал темным. Эрвин несколько секунд стоял у стола, где лежали оба телефона, соображая. В квартире было очень тихо. Его немного удивила даже эта тишина. Он прислушался и понял, что за окнами так же тихо. Нью-Йорк молчал. Город, который никогда не спит, будто бы поставили на паузу. Эрвин открыл окно. Он ждал, что в комнату ворвется обычный городской шум, но в комнате будто бы стало ещё тише. «У Кинга, наверное, есть роман, который именно так и начинается, — промелькнуло в голове у Эрвина. — Чертовщина какая-то! Но что делать?»

И, будто отвечая на его мысли, мобильник Леви вдруг пропел, почему-то ужасно фальшивя: «Заводи мотор, выжми из него все». Это вывело Эрвина из оцепенения. О том, насколько вписывается в его картину мира то, что сейчас происходит, он подумает потом. Потом. Когда Леви будет дома. Будет сидеть на кухне, держать чашку с чаем за края и рассказывать, в какое говно он вляпался. Когда. Не «если». Когда.

Эрвин засобирался. Сбросил пальто и вытащил из шкафа старую кожаную куртку. В том же шкафу отыскал надёжно спрятанную коробку, где хранился отцовский пистолет. На несколько секунд задумался, не позвонить ли все-таки Найлу. У него всё-таки боевой опыт, связи… Мелькнула и мысль о Кенни. Тот, конечно, привирал, когда рассказывал о службе в армии, но опыт не пропил. Эрвин отбросил эту мысль и мысль о Найле. Действовать надо быстро, а пока дозвонишься, пока объяснишь… Если вообще хоть кто-то в это поверит! А Леви где-то там, в непроглядной тьме заснувшего города, один. И на месте Эрвина бы не раздумывал. Кинулся бы сразу за дверь, на ходу прикидывая, что и как.

Пистолет он убрал во внутренний карман куртки. Подумал немного и убрал телефоны туда же. Карман застегнул на молнию. Подошёл к двери. Сердце пропустило удар. Где-то в мозгу червяком зашевелилась мысль бросить это дело, позвонить по 911 или куда-нибудь ещё и предоставить все профессионалам. Эрвин устыдился и рывком открыл входную дверь.

Он не знал, что именно ожидал увидеть, потому не удивился, когда вместо привычной лестничной клетки перед ним распростерся длинный казённого вида коридор. Под потолком потрескивали лампы со ржавыми абажурами, свет мигал. Обшарпанные стены, выкрашенные в зелёный цвет, наводили на мысли о заброшенной психиатрической больнице из очередного ужастика, которые Леви смотрел пачками, когда хандрил или болел. По стенам висели плакаты, пугающие ядерным ударом и коммунистами. Телефон Леви в кармане куртки запел своим фальшивым баритоном «Обратно в СССР».

Эрвин осторожно ступал по коридору, глядя по сторонам. Где искать Леви? Справа от него шел ряд дверей. Выглядели они, как неигровые объекты в квестах с поиском предметов: обманчиво гладкие, очевидно запертые. Эрвин из любопытства дёрнул ручку двери. Ручка повернулась, но дверь оказалась такой тяжёлой, что открыть ее не удалось. Едва Эрвин отошёл от двери, как из-за нее послышался неприятный старушечий голос с сильным восточноевропейским акцентом: «Что вы сюда лезете? Вот ходют и ходют! И чего ходют? Нет его!» Голос показался знакомым, но Эрвину некогда было задумываться. Он увидел в конце коридора большую металлическую дверь и ринулся к ней. Телефон в кармане заиграл «Полет валькирии». «Ага, — подумал Эрвин, — я на правильном пути». Его охватил мальчишеский азарт, как бывало в детстве.

Подойдя ближе, он увидел не одну, а две двери. На левой двери висела видавшая виды табличка: «Страшно», на правой неоном горело: «Очень страшно». Эрвин задумался. На страх ему было плевать. Он пытался понять, за какой из этих дверей Леви. Он осторожно открыл правую дверь и увидел за ней… Это была его квартира. Квартира, где он жил до того, как они с Леви решили съехаться. Холостяцкое жилище, куда он время от времени приводил парней, пока не познакомился с Леви. «Действительно, «очень страшно». Хорошая шутка, господа», — пробормотал он, закрывая дверь. Да, это было очень страшно. Вернуться к тому, что было до памятной встречи в баре после спектакля, до будто бы небрежно брошенного Ханжи «он, кстати, гей». До Леви. Нет, одиночество не тяготило Эрвина тогда, но сейчас мысль об этом показалась ужасной. С тем же успехом ему могли бы предложить переехать из Новой Англии куда-нибудь в Бангладеш. Не смертельно, но… Он вздохнул и рванул левую дверь.

За дверью оказался узкий тоннель. Кирпичные стены красились красным, потолок был такой низкий, что Эрвину пришлось нагнуться. Под потолком горели едва-едва люминесцентные лампы. Эрвин заметил на земляном полу следы лошадиных копыт. И не только копыт. Гм. Да.

Тоннель оказался очень длинным. Эрвин даже думал, что это конец, что он заблудился, все кончено, но стены вдруг раздались, и Эрвин зажмурился от сверкающего белого кафеля. Бассейн. На первый взгляд, самый обыкновенный. Такие бассейны он видел много раз. Только вот у этого бассейна борта были не плоские и широкие, а узкие и наклоненные под углом градусов в сорок пять. Обойти бассейн по периметру было невозможно. Эрвин спустился вниз по лесенке и пошел по кафельному дну. Стало неуютно. Дно бассейна покрывал мусор: бумага, рванье, остатки еды, крысиные трупики. А бассейн, казалось, простирался на милю вперёд. От мальчишеского азарта не осталось и следа. Теперь ему было неуютно и страшно, он весь напрягся и ждал, что вот-вот на него накинется кто-то или что-то. Он дошел почти до середины бассейна, когда из труб хлынула бурным потоком ржавая вонючая вода. Его чуть не сбило с ног. Дрянь, устилавшая дно, начала подниматься. Идти становилось все труднее. За ноги постоянно что-то цеплялось, будто водоросли. Ещё немного, и вода поднялась так, что дальше пришлось плыть. В кожаной куртке и ботинках было тяжело и неудобно. Не давала покоя мысль о неизбежно погибших телефонах. Вода то и дело била его по лицу, от запаха подступала тошнота. Плавающие вокруг обноски и дохлые крысы тоже мешались и неприятно раздражали. Он боялся, что его вырвет. Или что сведёт ногу. Или что вода попадет в нос. Или, или, или. Ему становилось по-настоящему страшно. Паника подступала к горлу и будто бы тянула на дно. Вода забурлила, и Эрвин замотал головой, стараясь сбросить с лица вонючие брызги. Целое мгновение ему казалось, что все кончено. Телефон в кармане, будто поняв его мысли, заиграл мелодию из «Титаника». Леви ненавидел эту песню.

Рука, наконец, схватила спасительную ступень лестницы. Эрвин выбрался наверх и упал на колени, тяжело дыша от усталости. Он весь дрожал. Зубы стучали друг о друга, как каблуки степиста о пол. Холодно. Все тело будто кусок льда. Если он сейчас не согреется, то умрет от холода. Эрвин заставил себя подняться. Надо двигаться. Вода в бассейне стремительно убывала. «Ну, конечно! — зло подумал Эрвин. — Гады вы, господа!» У стены он увидел радиатор и двинулся к нему.

«Ну, живой? — раздался вдруг рядом неприятный старушечий голос. — Чего глазами лупаешь? Раздевайся, суши вещички, а я вот тебе коньячку!»

Это была сухопарая старуха. Лет ей было от шестидесяти до ста. Она хихикнула и тактично отвернулась, когда Эрвин стал стягивать куртку. Откуда-то явился огромный халат, и Эрвин с удовольствием завернулся в него. Отхлебнул предложенного коньяку. По телу разошлось приятное тепло. Страх отступил. Старуха прикатила столик на колесах. На нем высилась гора сэндвичей, источал пар кофейник, сильно пахнущий настоящим бразильским кофе. Эрвин вдруг вспомнил, что не ужинал.

«Смельчак, смельчак, — бормотала старуха. — Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, значит. Без страху и упреку. Ты кушай, кушай».

Эрвин жевал сэндвич и гадал, где он раньше видел эту старуху. Та между тем продолжала бормотать: «Он, значит, плавает тут, а. А сестра там пусть с ума сходит. Сгинет братец, она и не узнает! А что она опять на сносях, что ей волноваться опасно, это он понять не хотит, значит!» Эрвин хотел ее перебить, но вдруг вспомнил, откуда знает ее. Эта старуха жила через дом от них и работала в той же школе, где преподавал отец Эрвина и где сам Эрвин и его сестра учились. Все детство она ездила по ушам Эрвину и другим детям подобными тирадами. Фамилия у нее была длинная, и дети, с присущим им тактом и добротой, прозвали ее миссис Кобыла; некоторые, намекая на восточноевропейский акцент, произносили на русский манер: Кобылина. Миссис Кобыла не была злой, но она всем действовала на нервы. Мать Эрвина, женщина спокойная и мягкая (этим они с Кушель были похожи), не выдерживала ее общества и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не разругаться.

«Все норовят смелость свою показать. Четвертый десяток скоро пойдет, а мозгов нет. Куда вы все претесь… Ходют и ходют. Было б из чего стараться. Тут с умом надо-то, а он все впереди паровоза…» — «Простите, — перебил ее Эрвин, — мне бы… дальше…» Лицо миссис Кобылы вдруг стало неприятным и ехидным: «А то ждёт он тебя, думаешь? Там и без тебя желающих много. Не пропадет!» — и она так мерзко, так отвратительно и похабно захихикала, сделала такие сальные глаза и изобразила такой неприличный и однозначный жест, что Эрвин забыл и про голод, и про вежливость. Он вскочил, чудом не опрокинув стол, кинулся к радиатору, где была развешена одежда. Рубашка высохла, штаны нет, но его это не волновало. Там где-то, за неприметной черной дверью в углу, Леви. Один. Или не один, но что-то подсказывало Эрвину, что если с Леви кто-то и есть, вряд ли ему это нравится. Телефон из кармана, едва Эрвин надел куртку, запел фальшивым альтом: «Уехать вам не удастся никогда». Эрвин выругался. И ринулся к двери. Старуха громко причитала ему вслед и попрекала беременной сестрой. Да откуда она знает-то, гадал Эрвин, не сбавляя шага. Сестра вчера писала ему и сообщила, что ждёт третьего ребенка. Как до Кобылы новости дошли?

Додумать он не успел. Открыв неприметную дверь, он оказался в огромном зале. Натёртый до блеска паркетный пол приятно скрипел под ногами. В воздухе висела голубоватая дымка, сквозь которую трудно было что-нибудь разглядеть. Идти стало тяжело. После вынужденного купания, коньяка, кофе и сэндвичей тело стало ватным, ленивым, клонило в сон. Эрвин, однако, расслабляться не торопился: он был уверен, что самое трудное впереди. Он двигался по черной дорожке, нарисованной на полу, и то и дело поглядывал на нее, чтобы не заблудиться. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что дорожка раздваивается. Эрвин остановился. Сквозь дымку он увидел, что между дорожками стоит указатель. Одна табличка указывала направо. «Для умных», — значилось на ней. Вторая, указывающая налево, сообщала: «Для не очень». Эрвин не стал гадать и повернул на дорогу для умных. Он не прошел и десяти шагов, как обнаружил добротную деревянную дверь. Он нажал на ручку и… Это была его старая квартира. Снова! «Вот как, — подумал Эрвин с досадой, — это у вас умно, значит!» Он захлопнул дверь и повернул обратно к развилке. В этот раз он выбрал вариант не очень.

Шел он долго. Дорожка петляла, дымка сгущалась. Эрвин посмотрел на часы. Два часа ночи. До рассвета, прикинул Эрвин, часа четыре. Не так уж и мало. Но и не так уж много.

Он задумался и чуть не врезался в пластиковое окно, вделанное в стену. Рядом с окном висела неоновая стрелка, указывающая наверх. По ней, снизу вверх, ползли буквы: В Х О Д. Эрвин огляделся и увидел пожарную лестницу. Верх лестницы терялся в тумане. Пройдясь вдоль стены, он никакого больше входа не обнаружил. Придется подниматься.

Большой любви к высоте Эрвин не питал. Он не боялся ее. Но не любил. Телефон в кармане вдруг пропел: «Как мне хочется, чтобы ты был здесь. Мы две заблудшие души, словно рыбки в аквариуме…»

«Хрен с тобой, золотая рыбка», — буркнул Эрвин, поплевал на ладони и стал подниматься. Поначалу шло неплохо. Не зря они с Леви три вечера в неделю торчат в зале и бегают по утрам. Однако чем выше он поднимался, тем труднее становилось дышать. Ладони царапались о металлические ступеньки и саднили. Колени тряслись от напряжения. Мысль о неизбежном падении все чаще приходила в голову. Телефон издевался и истошно орал: «Позволь мне упасть, если я должен упасть». — «Заткнись, а то правда выкину!» — огрызнулся Эрвин. Телефон обидно пискнул и умолк. Подъем казался бесконечным. Эрвину стало трудно дышать. Он бросил короткий взгляд вниз, и под ложечкой засосало. Нельзя падать. Леви где-то там. Один. Возможно, ранен. Или даже… Эрвин замотал головой, сделал глубокий вдох и полез снова. Нельзя падать.

Все на свете имеет конец, и в один прекрасный момент Эрвин понял, что не карабкается больше по лестнице, а лежит на твердом полу. Он отдышался, поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Леви должен быть где-то рядом. Но… Эрвин увидел только дверь в стене.

Эта дверь была старая и ржавая. За дверью оказалась серверная. Сервера гудели едва слышно, пол устилала путаница проводов. Посреди комнаты стоял небольшой стол, на нем стоял моноблок. По монитору бежали такие же буквы, как по экрану телефона. Все провода от серверов тянулись к моноблоку.

«Добро пожаловать! — грянуло вдруг. — Вы попали на наше реалити-шоу «Опасный вопрос»! Добро пожаловать! Позвольте вас представить! Эрвин Смит, двадцать девять, сестра, родители умерли семь лет назад, Нью-Йорк, помолвлен, пытается спасти своего жениха. Интересно, интересно. Кандидатура одобрена. Поздравляем. Правила игры вам ясны?» Голос гремел из четырех динамиков под потолком, слова пробегали по монитору. «Ничего не понимаю», — пробормотал Эрвин. «Правила. Объясняю правила. Правила простые. Я задаю три вопроса. Вы отвечаете. Одна ошибка — игра окончена. Возвращаетесь в холостяцкую берлогу. Мгновенно. Ошибок нет — второй этап. Второй этап! Правила простые. Задаете мне три вопроса! Одна ошибка — я проиграл. Можете идти дальше. — Моноблок помолчал и добавил с какой-то неприятной интонацией: — Хотя я бы не ходил. Можно же и получше найти. Я бы не ходил. — И снова компьютерным голосом: — Подтвердить понимание правил». — «Я все понял», — буркнул Эрвин. «Правила поняты. Правила поняты. Подтвердите согласие». Эрвин хотел ответить, что согласен, но решил сначала спросить, что будет, если он откажется. «Отказаться можно. Можно. Вернётесь в старую квартиру». — «Да что ты пристал ко мне с этой квартирой, тупое ты ведро! Ладно, я согласен. Давай свои вопросы». — «Согласие принято. Принято. Формируется первый вопрос».

На несколько минут монитор погас. Потом загорелся снова. «Вопрос один. Внимание! Вопрос один! Вопрос. Дано: столб и улитка. Высота столба — тридцать три фута, или десять метров. За день улитка поднимается по столбу на двадцать футов, или шесть метров. За ночь опускается на шестнадцать футов, или пять метров. Сколько суток потребуется улитке, чтобы достигнуть вершины столба? На размышление сто двадцать секунд. Размышление начинается!»

Буквы на мониторе сменились числами: 120, 119, 118…

Эрвин оторопел. Футы и метры путались в голове. И что это за вопросы такие? Он же не школьник уже!

110, 109, 108, 107…

Стоп-стоп. Это просто лишняя информация, отбросим ее. Значит, улитка в сутки проползает всего четыре фута. Высота столба тридцать три фута… Значит… Надо поделить тридцать три на четыре… Это… Восемь на четыре… И ещё осталось… Э…

99, 98, 97…

Да думай ты! Восемь целых двадцать пять сотых! Да! Так-так… Погодите. Слишком просто. Подвох должен быть.

87, 86, 85…

Хорошо. За сутки четыре фута. Хорошо. За восемь с куском суток все тридцать три. Надо было всё-таки налегать на точные науки в школе…

79, 78, 77…

Чуть больше минуты. Да чтоб тебя! Так. Улитка. Она залезет на столб за восем суток… Стоп. Но ведь в последние сутки ей не надо спускаться обратно, верно? Значит…

60, 59, 58…

Двадцать суток вверх… До этого всего тринадцать суток. Тьфу ты! Тринадцать футов. По четыре за сутки…

55, 54, 53…  
Да чтоб вас! Он мучительно считал. Время уменьшалось.

40, 39, 38…

«Четверо с половиной суток!» — выпалил Эрвин и вытер пот со лба.

Монитор радостно замигал. «Верно! Верно! Поздравляем, Эрвин Смит! Второй вопрос! Внимание! Второй вопрос! Дано: роман Бернарда Шоу «Богач, бедняк…». Как звали второго мужа Гретхен? Время на размышление сто двадцать секунд! Размышление началось!»

120, 119, 118…

Эрвин читал этот роман в колледже. Но плохо его помнил… И уж точно всех мужей Гретхен он помнить не мог. Ох, Бернард, сочинил ты, конечно. Стоп.

110, 109, 108…

«Погодите, — сказал Эрвин. — Этот роман написал не Бернард Шоу!»

Моноблок завис. «Ошибка! Ошибка! Признаю ошибку! Вопрос снимается! Ирвин Шоу, не Бернард Шоу! Ошибка! Ошибка! Формулирую третий вопрос! Ждите!» Повисла тишина. Только сервера натужно скрипели. «Третий вопрос сформулирован! Внимание! Третий вопрос! Внимание! На раздумье десять секунд! Внимание! Внимание! Дано: бита и мяч для бейсбола вместе стоят один доллар десять центов. Бита стоит на доллар дороже мячика. Сколько стоит мячик? Время пошло».

10, 9, 8…

Эрвин улыбнулся. Эту задачку он знал. Леви задал ему этот каверзный вопрос на их первом свидании. Не надо было считать. Эрвин знал ответ.

6, 5, 4…

«Пять центов», — сказал Эрвин. «Верно! Верно! Поздравляю! Первый этап окончен! Поздравляем, Эрвин Смит! Начинаем второй этап! Задавайте вопросы!»

Эрвин задумался. Дьявольский моноблок наверняка знает все на свете. Но у него три попытки. Шансы есть.

«Как мне попасть к Леви?» — спросил он. Ответ был подобен выстрелу: «Никак». И тут же по монитору побежали буквы, из динамиков неслось: «Первый вопрос ликвидирован! Первый вопрос ликвидирован!»

Эрвин вздохнул. Современные технологии… Или чертовщина… Однохуйственно как-то, как Леви говорит.

«Бросил бы ты это дело, сынок, — услышал он вдруг за спиной. — Пойдем лучше ко мне. Коньяк есть, кофе, отдохнёшь и домой. Что, так он тебе нужен?» Эрвин обернулся. Миссис Кобыла смотрела на него как будто ласково. И все равно она была противная. «Это не ваше дело, мэм», — холодно сказал он и отвернулся. Вопрос не придумывался. Старуха ходила между серверами и все бормотала и бормотала. «Да прекратите вы! — зло выдохнул Эрвин. — Сгиньте!» И старуха сгинула.

«Можно уточнить правила?» — спросил Эрвин. У него появилась идея, но он не хотел рисковать. «Уточнить разрешается!» — «Ты любую задачу можешь решить?» — «Да, я всемогущ!» — «И придумать любую можешь?» — «Да! Да!»

Эрвин на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Только бы сработало. «Вопрос. Можешь ли ты придумать такую задачу, которую не сможешь решить?» Сервера мучительно жужжали. На мониторе мелькали буквы. «Да! Могу!» — крикнул моноблок. «Нет! Не могу!» — перебил он сам себя. «ДА! НЕТ!» — мелькало на экране.

Противоположная стена раздвинулась. Эрвин направился к образовавшемуся проходу. Ему навстречу метнулась старуха. «Опять сломали! И чего ходют!» — причитала она. Эрвин не обратил на нее внимания. Он вышел из серверной и оказался на залитой солнцем улице. Было тепло, свежий ветерок трепал волосы. По обеим сторонам улицы тянулись аккуратные домики с газонами, окошками. Веяло уютом, детством, покоем. Эрвину вдруг захотелось принять ванну. Выпить вина. Поспать. Четыре часа утра всё-таки. До рассвета два часа! Эрвин стиснул зубы и быстрым шагом пошел по улице. Вперёд, вперёд. Телефон в кармане играл музыку из «Властелина Колец».

И вдруг его окликнули. По имени. Знакомым голосом. Он боялся обернуться. Снова окликнули.

И он обернулся.

У крыльца одного из домиков стоял его отец.

Им с сестрой было по двадцать два года, когда родители погибли. Несчастный случай с участием мокрой дороги. Эрвин давно смирился с потерей. Но… Отец стоял перед ним. Живой. А с крыльца уже спускалась мать и протягивала к Эрвину руки. Они обнимались. Плакали. Говорили, перебивая друг друга. Его ласково увлекли в дом. Предложили принять ванну и отдохнуть с дороги. Мать обработала чем-то ссадины на его ладонях. Его накормили обедом. Он выпил вина. Ему было хорошо, как в детстве. Отец и мать были так добры и ласковы, так гордились им. Он учился в колледже, работает в серьезном журнале, неплохо зарабатывает, помолвлен. «Ты стал таким красивым!» — вздыхает мать.

Эрвин не знал, как так вышло, что они снова встретились. И ему было все равно! Даже если он умер и попал в рай! Пусть! Он счастлив.

Телефон в кармане запел: «О, детка, ты не видишь? О, детка, вернись! Я одинок» Эрвин вздрогнул. Он вышел из комнаты в коридор якобы поговорить. Первой мыслью было отключить телефон. Но он вдруг увидел, что у стены стоит Леви.

Да, это был он. Футболка с физиономией Сида, черные джинсы в обтяжку. Хмурый взгляд исподлобья, скрещенные на груди руки. «Что, отдыхаешь, скотина?» — спросил он. «Леви! Ты…» — Эрвин хотел схватить его за руку, но пальцы наткнулись на пустоту. «Я не Леви. Я напоминание», — сказал Леви и растворился в воздухе. Тут же в коридоре появился отец. «Хватит в телефоне залипать, сынок», — сказал он и попытался отобрать у Эрвина телефон. «Нет, — резко ответил Эрвин. — Это не мой телефон». Отец тяжело вздохнул. «Я тебе удивляюсь, честно говоря. С тем, что ты гей, мы смирились. Но неужели ты не найдешь себе кого-то получше? Ведь рассказать кому стыдно даже…» Эрвин отступил к двери. Снял с вешалки куртку. «Я ухожу, — сказал он. — Ты… ты не мой отец. Он бы никогда так не сказал». — «Да иди, иди, там и сдохнешь», — ответил отец голосом старухи. Эрвин неприятно вздрогнул. Отца не было, перед ним опять стояла миссис Кобыла. Он ринулся к двери и побежал по улице. Вперёд, вперёд. Леви где-то там.

Эрвин даже не заметил, как оказался в странном месте. Он шагал по решетчатым галереям и время от времени спускался по крутым трапам. Справа тянулась грязная стена, слева — ржавые перила. Больше ничего не было. Кое-где сквозь щели сочился тусклый свет. Эрвин посмотрел на часы. До рассвета не больше получаса. Куда и сколько ещё идти? А вдруг уже поздно!

В стене кое-где попадались ржавые надписи: «Выход здесь», «Пожарный выход», «Выходить здесь!». Чем дальше он продвигался, тем чаще видел заколоченные и заваленные двери. «Вот оно что, — думал он, — вы поняли, что отговаривать меня бесполезно. Значит… Будем драться».

Боевой музыки теперь не хватало, но телефон молчал. Эрвин признался себе, что боится. Кроме нескольких дружеских спаррингов и футбольных матчей в тот недолгий период, когда он играл в школьной команде, опыта боя у него не было. Что если…

Он попытался разогнать мрачные мысли и вдруг увидел перед собой Леви. Он стоял на коленях посреди площадки внизу. Руки связаны за спиной. На лице — кровь. Волосы растрепаны. Одежда изорвана. Взгляд опущен. А вокруг него стояли, ходили, сидели и лежали… люди? Какие-то чудища, а не люди! Мерзкая старуха, горбатая и без подбородка. На месте подбородка торчали гнилые зубы. Страхолюдный толстяк в бесформенном костюме. Не просто толстяк, а гора жира. Мужчина с фигурой вешалки, в дырявом пальто и вонючем свитере. Развязный юнец с длинными сальными волосами, плохой кожей и без одного глаза. И ещё много, много полулюдей получудищ. Они кричали что-то обидное пленнику, били его по лицу и по телу, не давая ни упасть, ни ответить. Голоса у всех были неестественно высокие, будто с автотюном переборщили. «Почти рассвет», — кровожадно прокричала старуха без подбородка, и все заулюлюкали, засмеялись. Среди общего гомона Эрвин различил: «А ты-то думал, он придет! А его нет! Нет! Он уже и забыл о тебе! Дома сидит! Отдыхает!»

Эрвин сжал челюсти. Ну уж нет. Этим существам он Леви не отдаст. Он достал из кармана пистолет и спрыгнул на площадку, где бесновались получудища. «Леви! Я здесь». Леви поднял голову и посмотрел на него. «Эрвин…»

«Эрвин! Проснись! Пойдем ужинать!» — Леви осторожно тряс его за плечо. Эрвин открыл глаза. Он сидел в кресле. В их с Леви квартире. «Леви… ты», — еле выговорил он, схватил Леви в охапку и притянул к себе. Долго обнимал, гладил по спине и бокам, целовал. «Что с тобой?» — «Никогда не оставляй меня, слышишь? Что хочешь. Все, что угодно. Только не оставляй меня…» — «Ладно, — протянул Леви. — Что тебе такое снилось?» Эрвин замер, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. «Я не уверен, с какого момента это был сон, но…»

Он сбивчиво, но достаточно подробно пересказал свои приключения, начав с их глупой ссоры. Леви слушал, не перебивая. «Ладно, — сказал он, когда Эрвин замолчал, — начнем по порядку. Во-первых, завязывай с тем, что ты принимаешь, оно на тебя плохо влияет. Во-вторых, в Бостон я не собираюсь. Нас с Ханжи зовут на сраную встречу выпускников, но мы оба послали их на хер. В-третьих, да, ты заснул, пока я монолог к пробам учил. В-четвёртых, мы вчера не ссорились. Ты приревновал меня к чуваку из театра, я сказал, чтобы ты не страдал херней. И все. Пошли жрать уже». — «Сейчас…» — Эрвин осторожно взял его за затылок и долго целовал. «Нет уж, — засмеялся Леви, выворачиваясь из его рук, — я не для того у плиты торчал, чтоб греть все потом. Так что вставай, пошли жрать. Лизаться потом будем». Он потянул Эрвина за руку и потащил за собой на кухню. «Всегда любил твою романтичность», — хмыкнул Эрвин.


	7. Семь

«Ты помнишь, что завтра забираешь мою мать из аэропорта?» — «Ты напомнил мне об этом всего раз двадцать за вечер, так что нет, не помню».

Эрвин хотел рассмеяться, но осекся, натолкнувшись на недобрый взгляд. Леви сидел в кресле, поджав под себя ноги, и повторял текст. До премьеры оставалось два дня, и он едва ли не искрился от волнения. Эрвин подошёл к нему и поцеловал в макушку. Леви пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и отмахнулся от него. Первым порывом было отобрать у него распечатку с текстом, подхватить на руки и перенести на кровать, а там уже заставить как-нибудь забыть о волнении, но делать это, конечно, не стоило. «Я все помню, не переживай», — сказал он вслух. Леви кивнул. Эрвин ушел на кухню сварить себе кофе. Леви и первая большая роль. Да ещё и в пьесе Чехова, которого он, как недавно выяснилось, очень любит. И Кушель приедет на его премьеру. Лучше к нему не лезть, пожалуй.

В гостях у Кушель и Кенни Эрвин был только один раз, года полтора назад. Для них с Леви это был поворотный момент: именно в ту поездку Леви предложил пожениться. Кушель, кажется, искренне была рада за сына, а Кенни выдал что-то совершенно неполиткорректное, но Эрвин видел, что он не такой злой, каким хочет казаться. Семья Аккерманов не была похожа на семью Смитов. Кушель, правда, напоминала Эрвину его мать. Она была такая же спокойная и мягкая, тоже обращалась к сыну «милый» и «дорогой» и точно так же не давала спуску никому, кто посмел бы обидеть ее ребенка. Пожалуй, эти две женщины нашли бы общий язык. Кушель время от времени писала Эрвину, спрашивала о его делах и рассказывала что-нибудь о себе. О Леви она не говорила. Эрвин знал, что они постоянно переписываются, и вот уж ему наверняка перемывают кости. Эрвин, впрочем, не возражал. Он как-то спросил Леви, всегда ли у них с матерью были такие теплые отношения. «Конечно, нет, — сказал Леви, — я же тоже был подростоком и творил херню». А потом рассказал, как боялся ей сообщить, что встречается с парнем, и как она, спокойно выслушав его признание, сказала только: «О, дорогой, я всегда это знала». После этого Леви не имел от матери секретов. Теперь Кушель будто бы принимала его, Эрвина, в семью, и это грело душу. Его родители не были в восторге, когда он рассказал им о своей ориентации. Они приняли его, но недвусмысленно дали понять, что его личная жизнь в определенной степени неприлична и что с их знакомыми и другой родней ее лучше не обсуждать. Сейчас он думал, что в конце концов лёд бы между ними треснул, но их уже нет…

От мыслей его отвлёк Леви. Он подошёл к нему сзади, обнял за пояс обеими руками и прижался к его спине. Эрвин осторожно, чтобы не разорвать нежданное объятие, повернулся к нему. «Поцелуй меня и сделай мне чаю», — протянул Леви, пристально глядя на него. «Что-то одно», — ответил Эрвин, не удержавшись от желания его подразнить. «Ладно, чай сам сделаю», — пробормотал Леви и потянулся к его губам.

«Волнуешься?» — спросил Эрвин, ставя две чашки на стол и наливая себе кофе, а Леви — чай. «До чёртиков, — вздохнул Леви. — Ещё и вы с матерью в зале будете…» — «Можем не ходить, если наше присутствие…» — «Да блядь, я шучу же! — Он взял чашку за края и сделал глоток. — Ну, чай ты заваривать научился… Просто если я облажаюсь при вас, будет вдвойне обидно». — «Ты не облажаешься», — улыбнулся Эрвин. «На своем первом спектакле я забыл текст. Весь». — «Это ты про ту рождественскую пьесу, в которой ты играл, когда тебе было семь?» — «Да. — Он рассмеялся. — Но это будет преследовать меня до конца жизни. Ты помнишь, что ты должен…» — «Я помню. Правда. Я понимаю, что ты на нервах, но это уже надоедает. Я все помню. И даже если бы я забыл, твоя мать — взрослая женщина и без проблем добралась бы до гостиницы сама. Успокойся уже». Леви хмуро взглянул на него и ничего не сказал. Эрвин осторожно взял его за руку. «Слушай, — сказал он, — если ты облажаешься, чего не будет, я отведу тебя в «Даниэль». Даже если мне это будет стоить годовой зарплаты». Леви улыбнулся и сжал его руку. «А если не облажаюсь?» — спросил он. «Все, что захочешь». — «Прям все? Охуенно. Хочу собаку. — Он поднялся. — Сообрази ужин, что ли. Мне надо ещё порепетировать».

Он поставил чашку в раковину и удалился. «Ты же пошутил, да?» — крикнул ему вслед Эрвин. «Возможно», — раздалось в ответ.

Утром он, как и обещал Леви, встретил Кушель в аэропорту «Ла-Гуардия». Кушель крепко обняла его при встрече и поцеловала в щеку. «Здравствуй, дорогой. Ну, как вы тут? — спросила она. — У Леви пар из ушей идёт, наверное, от волнения?» Интонации были такие знакомые, что он рассмеялся. «Да, он очень волнуется. Как долетели?» Она только рукой махнула. «Где вы остановились?» — «У вас. Тс. Я же пошутила». Эрвин смущённо улыбнулся. Он давно ее не видел, но сейчас она казалась ему совсем другой, не такой, какой была в Техасе. Сейчас она больше походила на Леви. Порывшись в телефоне, она назвала гостиницу.

«Надеюсь, я тебя не очень побеспокоила, дорогой?» — «Нет, что вы. Все в порядке. Я теперь начальник и сам себе даю отгулы, если нужно. Как вы? Как Кенни?» — «Что ему сделается? Ничего, если я закурю? Только Леви не говори». — «Э… Да, конечно. Я думал… у вас нет секретов друг от друга». Она рассмеялась. Точно так же, как смеялся Леви, когда Эрвин говорил глупость. «У всех есть секреты, — сказала Кушель. — Леви до сих пор думает, что я не знаю, что он баловался травкой, когда учился в старших классах. А я делаю вид, что он не знает, что я курю». Эрвин не понял, шутит она или нет, и улыбнулся. Она закурила. «А это была моя травка, между прочим», — закончила она свою историю. Эрвин так удивился, что чуть не дал по тормозам. «Прости, дорогой, меня иногда заносит. В твоей семье, наверное, такого не было и быть не могло?» Эрвин ответил не сразу. «Мои родители были учителями, так что… Хотя, возможно, что я просто чего-то не знаю…» — «Ясно. И сам был хорошим мальчиком всегда?» — «Нет, конечно. По крайней мере, не всегда. Я играл в футбол в школе, потом был в рок-группе. И бунтовал как мог лет до двадцати». Он рассказал две или три забавные истории из своей беспутной юности. Кушель от души смеялась. Эрвину захотелось спросить про отца Леви, но он не стал. Если Леви знает, он сам рано или поздно расскажет, а если нет, то Эрвину это знать ни к чему.

Кушель сказала, что не отказалась бы перекусить, и они заехали в кафе. Как и Леви, она пила только чай. Ела аккуратно и после трапезы аккуратно складывала грязную посуду, если официантка не успевала ее убрать.

В гостинице они попрощались до вечера. «Заехать за вами?» — спросил он. «Нет, дорогой. Я знаю Нью-Йорк. Не беспокойся». Она обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. Какая-то женщина что-то пробормотала про молодых любовников, и Кушель услышала ее. «Ты что сказала, блядь облезлая? — поинтересовалась она таким тоном, что Эрвину стало не по себе. — Это мой сын. Младшенький». Женщина стушевались и отошла в сторону.

«Что, так и сказала?» — спросил Леви, когда Эрвин пересказал ему эту историю. Он только вернулся домой, и они вместе готовили ужин. «Слово в слово. Откуда у тебя такой характер, у меня вопросов больше нет». — «Нормальный у нас характер, блядь. Режь мельче, младшенький». Эрвин чмокнул его в макушку. «Это ещё что… — сказал Леви. — Была одна история… Ну, в общем, мы с одним парнем… Ну, мы встречались, и его предки были не в курсе… А нам лет по семнадцать…» — «Давай без подробностей…» — «Ну, в общем, его мамаша вперлась в комнату в самый неподходящий момент. А мы там, понятно, не домашку делали. Ну и… Эта ненормальная баба выгнала меня, пригрозила мне Геенной огненной, они католики, что ли, были, и припёрлись потом к нам домой». — «Зачем?» — «Ну как же? Обрадовать мою маму, что ее сын совратил ее сына… Хотя кто кого совратил… Знаю я этих католиков… Ну и короче. Мать открывает дверь, там эта мегера. Ах, ваш сын да моего сына да в жопу, ах-ах, я вошла, а они там, ах-ах. И гореть нам всем в Аду. Мать слушала, слушала, потом говорит, своим этим нежным голосом: «Знаете, я к сыну в комнату без стука никогда не захожу и вам советую поступать так же». И дверью у нее перед носом как грохнет! Я, в общем, тогда понял, что она меня в обиду не даст. Да и себя тоже». — «Да, это сразу видно. У вас хорошая семья». — «Это да». — «Леви, я тебя никогда раньше не спрашивал, но… твой отец…» — «Я ничего не знаю, — замотал головой Леви. — Я ее спрашивал, когда мелким был. Она врала что-то… Ну, знаешь, типа, пал смертью храбрых и все такое. Но я даже тогда не верил. А потом вырос и подумал, что похуй как-то. Либо он правда умер, тогда и земля пухом, либо мудак, который обрюхатил девчонку и бросил ее, тогда нахер он мне. — Леви поднял глаза и вздохнул. — Конечно, я об этом думал. Когда-то даже переживал. А сейчас… Ну, какая разница?! Ты ж не собираешься у него благословения просить?» — «Нет, конечно». — «Ну и хуй с ним тогда». — «Прости, что спросил…» — «Ну, когда-нибудь эта тема должна была всплыть. Только к ней не лезь, ладно?» Эрвин кивнул.

Кушель пришла немного раньше, и Эрвина тактично выпроводили из кухни. «Ну? Как ты, дорогой? Все хорошо?» — «Да. Завтра премьера. Не знаю, как пройдет… Главреж не хотел меня брать… Но я его убедил… Но если я слажаю…» — «Ты справишься. Ты Гамлета играл». — «Это было в школе! Мне было пятнадцать!» — «Но ты же справился. А что со свадьбой?» — «Ну, мы наконец решили с датой… Я же писал…» — «Ну извини. У меня не каждый день сын замуж выходит…»

Леви увернулся от ее руки и заявил, что пора ужинать. За ужином разговор вернулся к свадебной теме. Леви охотно поделился пожеланиями: никакой дальней родни, никаких религиозных ритуалов, никаких пафосных клятв. «В общем, просто нажремся в красивом месте», — подытожил он. «Хороший план, — сказала Кушель. — Кенни понравится». — «А может… без Кенни?» — робко поинтересовался Леви. «Мне кажется, это было бы неправильно», — вставил Эрвин. «Ты на чьей стороне вообще?!» — «На твоей. Ты сам говорил, что он вырастил тебя, ты его любишь…» — «Он же гомофоб». — «Мои родители тоже были гомофобами, хоть и пытались это скрыть. И я бы их на свадьбу позвал». — «Туше». Кушель повернулась к сыну и сказала что-то по-французски. Леви недовольно поморщился, но кивнул. «Вина хотите?» — спросил он. Поднялся, не дождавшись ответа, задел тарелку, и она рухнула на пол. «Да ёб твою мать», — не сдержался Леви. «Не матерись, сколько раз, блядь, просила!»

Когда Кушель ушла, Леви заявил, что хочет спать. «Посуду сам помоешь. Я что-то… Надо выспаться, а то…» Эрвин притянул его к себе. «Конечно, спи. Я все уберу». — «Спасибо… Поцелуй меня…» Эрвин наклонился к нему и поймал его губы. Крепко обнял его, сильнее прижав к себе. Леви застонал сквозь поцелуй, слегка повиснув на руке Эрвина, крепко обхватившей его. «Посуда никуда не денется…» — шепнул Эрвин, обдав горячим дыханием его ухо и щеку. Леви попытался вывернуться из его рук, но Эрвин удержал его. «Тебе расслабиться не помешает, знаешь ли», — сказал он. Леви на мгновение задумался. «Ладно, хрен с тобой», — проговорил он, обвивая Эрвина руками. Эрвин подхватил его и увлек на кровать. Долго и с удовольствием целовал. Леви пробрался под его рубашку, скользнул ногтями по спине и плечам. Эрвин стянул с него футболку. Леви выгнулся навстречу его рукам и губам. «Хочу тебя», — выдохнул он. Эрвин стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем. Тут же скользнул губами по животу, постепенно пробираясь ниже. Леви нетерпеливо заерзал, выругался и надавил на его затылок. Эрвин провел языком по его члену… И снова вернулся к его губам. «Скотина… — выдохнул Леви. — Издеваешься?» — «Издеваюсь, — отозвался Эрвин, целуя его в шею. — Люблю тебя дразнить…» — «Раздевайся давай. Хватит трепаться… Трахни меня уже».

Обычно он предпочитал быть сверху. И Эрвина это вполне устраивало. Но иногда Леви хотелось… Хотелось почувствовать, как Эрвин входит в него. Как вжимает его тело в кровать. Выдыхает ему в ухо что-то ласковое и пошлое. Леви стонал под ним, царапая его спину.

Эрвин, пытаясь отдышаться, тяжело навалился на него. Леви зарылся пальцами в его волосы. «Эрвин… Ты тяжёлый…» — «Прости… — Он повернулся на спину. — В душ?»

Вопреки всем плохим мыслям Леви, премьера прошла успешно. Зрители были довольны, главреж был доволен. Леви смог, наконец, расслабиться. После спектакля к нему подошли Эрвин и Кушель, за ними маячила Ханжи. Леви ничего не соображал. Он позволил Эрвину себя поцеловать в макушку, обнять за плечи; дал матери себя обнять и выслушал ее восторги. Он хотел спать. И выпить. В баре он немного пришел в себя. В этот бар труппа заваливалась после каждого спектакля. Пришедшие на спектакль знакомые и родные тоже допускались. «Ты помнишь, что мы тут впервые встретились?» — спросил вдруг Эрвин, осторожно беря Леви за руку. Они сидели за столом вчетвером. Ханжи прыснула, услышав это, и не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы напомнить, кто притащил Эрвина на тот спектакль и в бар. «Я пришлю тебе корзину фруктов — только успокойся, — фыркнул Леви. — Я вообще считаю начало знакомства от встречи в том книжном». — «Да, это логично, — согласился Эрвин. — Но тем не менее…» Леви увернулся от его поцелуя и покосился на мать, та ничего не сказала и как будто не видела. «Слушайте, — сказала вдруг Ханжи, — приезжайте завтра все к нам ужинать?» Леви пожал плечами и посмотрел на мать. «Конечно, — сказала она. — Я завтра буду тут еще». — «У тебя же полный дом детей…» — проворчал Леви, глядя на Ханжи. «У нас всего двое». — «Я ж говорю, полный дом…» Мать посмотрела на него. «Не знала, что ты не любишь детей, дорогой», — сказала она. «Мам, не обижайся, но я вообще не понимаю, зачем людям дети… И я их не любил даже тогда, когда сам был ребенком, ты же знаешь». — «Значит, внуков мне тоже не ждать?» Леви подавился пивом, Эрвин удивлённо вскинул брови, Ханжи прыснула. «Если только один из нас беременный», — сказал Леви. «Ты же понимаешь, — заговорил Эрвин, — что в наше время беременность необязательна…» — «Ты, блядь, на чьей стороне вообще?!» — «Да не матерись ты, ёб твою мать!» Ханжи хохотала. «Ох, как мне этого не хватало! Кушель, приезжайте ещё, пожалуйста. И завтра! Обязательно!» — «Разумеется, я приеду. И Леви с Эрвином тоже». Под ее взглядом оба кивнули. «Да, мэм», — сказал Эрвин. «Мэм?! Ты что, назвал меня мэм?! Леви, ты слышал?!» — «Я его потом стукну, мам. — Он вздохнул. — Вот почему ты говоришь о внуках, а стоит назвать тебя мэм, взрываешься? Для мэм ты слишком молода, а для внуков нет?» — «Дорогой, но я же не говорила, что прямо завтра… Когда-нибудь…» — «Мам, у Эрвина куча племянников…» — «Трое». — «Я и говорю: куча. И мы даже не обсуждали это никогда! Я думал, этим только натуралов доё… достают». — «Хотели равные права…» — начала было Ханжи и осеклась. «Ладно, — сказала Кушель. — Я просто спросила, ясно? Это только вам двоим решать. Я никогда не пыталась лезть в твою жизнь, ты знаешь. Даже когда…» — Она не договорила, но Леви понял и так. «Прости, мам. Я просто не ожидал таких вопросов, вот и все. — Он сжал плечо Эрвина. — Пойдем домой».

«Ты правда не хочешь детей?» — спросил Эрвин. Они лежали в темноте на кровати. Из-за штор пробрался свет с улицы, и можно было разглядеть силуэт его тела. «Серьезно? — спросил Леви, проводя ладонью по его груди. — Ты тут голый лежишь и хочешь говорить об этом?!» — «Ну… — Эрвин поцеловал его. — Вообще-то, это логичный вопрос. Мы женимся…» — «И? Ладно, хочешь говорить серьезно, давай говорить серьезно. Ребенок в доме — это никакого секса, никаких домашних репетиций, никаких спонтанных поездок… Не знаю, как тебе, а мне нравится наш образ жизни, и я менять ничего не собираюсь. Ну, может, вторая комната нам бы пригодилась… Так что давай отложим вопрос продолжения рода до того, как мы оба станем импотентами».

Он обнял Эрвина и прижался к нему. Поцеловал в шею. «Вообще-то, я хочу детей», — сказал вдруг Эрвин. «Так, от этих разговоров у меня все падает… Спокойной ночи». — «Леви… Может, дашь мне сказать? Я же даже не настаиваю. Просто подумай…» — «Хоть один логичный аргумент за, — ответил Леви и сел в кровати. — Хоть что-то, кроме «ой, ну дети — это же мило». Потому что пока я вижу аргументов против гораздо больше. И я в любом случае не собираюсь быть отцом ближайшие лет десять, а то и все пятнадцать». — «Я понял. Леви, я же ничего пока не предлагаю…» — «О чем мы тогда говорим вообще?» — «Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал…» — «Отлично, я подумал. Моей матери было пятнадцать, пятнадцать, Эрвин, когда я родился. Рад ли я, что она не выбрала аборт? Да. Была бы ее жизнь легче без меня? Да! Сто процентов! Но никто ее не отговорил от этого, никто! Теперь она живёт у черта на ногах, работает официанткой и подрабатывает чем угодно». — «Но ведь…» — «Да-да, меня бы не было, я это миллион раз слышал». — «Я не понимаю, почему ты злишься. Я же ничего плохого не сказал». — «Я и не злюсь. Просто не понимаю, что вам с матерью вперлось меня доебать детьми именно сегодня!» — «Прости. Это случайно вышло».

Эрвин тоже сел и обнял и его. Леви положил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. «Мне так хорошо с тобой… — тихо сказал Леви. — Зачем нам кто-то третий? Не хочу тебя ни с кем делить…» Эрвин рассмеялся. Осторожно погладил его по волосам. «Так вот оно что. Ты просто эгоцентрик… Всегда это подозревал». Он приподнял его голову за подбородок и долго целовал, пока Леви не почувствовал, что задыхается. Эрвин всегда целовал его так, что у Леви перехватывало дыхание. Когда Эрвин поцеловал его впервые, Леви подумал, что никто и никогда не целовал его так. Это было после той встречи в книжном. Они зашли в кафе выпить чаю. Потом Эрвин проводил его до дома. И на прощанье поцеловал. Сначала просто в щеку. Потом по-настоящему. И Леви бы пригласил его к себе, если бы не надо было утром рано вставать.

«Люблю тебя… — выдохнул Эрвин, обдавая горячим дыханием его шею. — Леви…» Леви застонал, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и покорно опустился на кровать. Эрвину никогда не приходилось его уговаривать. И уж тем более заставлять. Под его руками, такими сильными, такими большими, Леви таял, как воск. Он прикрывал на мгновение глаза, чтобы полностью ощутить каждое прикосновение, открывал их и смотрел, как меняется лицо Эрвина. «Ты такой красивый…» — шепнул Леви, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Эрвин навис над ним. «Ты тоже…» — «Фу, не льсти мне», — рассмеялся Леви. «Но это правда». — «Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, я этого не люблю…» — поморщился Леви. На самом деле ему было приятно, когда Эрвин так говорил. Но он смущался, краснел и чувствовал себя идиотом. Он никогда не считал, что с внешностью ему повезло. Он смотрел на Кушель и Кенни и думал, что папаша, кто бы он ни был, изрядно ему поднасрал. Однако же, думал Леви, Эрвин смотрит на него так нежно, целует, шепчет что-то ласковое. «Эрвин…» — «Что?» — «Хочу тебя…»

Эрвин сжал его бедра на мгновение. Осторожно повернул на живот. Леви глухо застонал, почувствовав, как влажный язык скользнул меж его ягодицами. Леви застонал громче. Приподнялся ему навстречу. Он сходил с ума. Комкал простыни. Стонал до хрипоты. Он не хотел кончить слишком быстро, но сдерживаться было трудно. Эрвин на мгновение отпустил его. Леви слышал, как он возится с презервативом. Поднял бедра выше, невольно вздрогнул от первого движения внутри себя. «Не больно?» — «Нет…»

Пару недель спустя Леви забрел в кофейню, в которой изредка бывал. За прилавком работала знакомая девушка. Увидев его, она улыбнулась. «Черный чай?» — спросила она и улыбнулась. «Да. Как дела?» — «Тружусь». Леви взял стакан и кивнул ей. И вдруг услышал писк и возню в углу. Он посмотрел туда и увидел большую картонную коробку, в которой что-то шевелилось, пищало и… лаяло? «Это что у вас там, Петра?» Петра посмотрела в угол. «А. Представляешь, кто-то подкинул щенков… Босс надеется, что их кто-нибудь заберёт… Жалко…» Леви поставил стакан на стойку, подошёл к коробке, опустился на корточки. Один из щенков, мордатый комок светло-палевой шерсти, понюхал его руку и лизнул ее. «Какой ты мордатый, ух! — сказал Леви. — На Эрвина чем-то похож… » Он поднялся, держа щенка в руках, и взял свой чай. «Ну, конечно, — усмехнулась Петра. — Всегда выбираешь блондинов, да? Как у вас дела, кстати?» — «Как? Давно я сюда не ходил… Не рыпайся, животное! Мы женимся. Собаку вот завели». — «На свадьбу позовешь?» — «Нет. Мы не хотим большую свадьбу. Слушай, этот зверь от меня убежит, я боюсь… В чем его нести?» Петра задумалась. «У нас могут быть холщовые мешки из-под кофе…»

Дома Леви выпустил из мешка отчаянно барахтавшийся комок шерсти. Щенок огляделся и подошёл к сидящему на полу Леви. Понюхал его руку и одобрительно тявкнул.

«У тебя две минуты на объяснения», — сказал Эрвин, когда вернулся домой и застал Леви на кухне в компании с новым жильцом. «Одной хватит, — сказал Леви, не убирая с загривка щенка руки. — Это почти то же самое, что ребенок. Раз. И ты обещал, что сделаешь все, что я захочу. Два». — «И из всех возможных вариантов ты выбрал собаку?» — «Ты что, не любишь собак?» — насупился Леви. «Люблю. Но в этом доме нельзя держать собак». — «Значит, переедем. — Леви пожал плечами, взял щенка на руки и подошёл к Эрвину. — Гляди, он на тебя похож». Эрвин посмотрел на щенка. «Да, что-то есть. — Он поцеловал Леви в макушку. — В другой раз предупреждай о таких решениях. Откуда он у тебя?» Леви рассказал. «Ясно, — кивнул Эрвин. — Хорошо, что ты забрал не всех… Как его зовут?» — «Сид». — «Можно было не спрашивать…»

Леви опустил Сида на пол. «Ты же понимаешь, что с щенком возни не меньше, чем с ребенком, да?» — спросил Эрвин. «Ну, на колледж ему копить не надо, на наркотики он точно не подсядет… По-моему, перевес в его пользу. Не дрейфь, у нас всегда были собаки. Я знаю, что делать». Эрвин улыбнулся и наклонился к нему. «Знаешь что? Ребенок у нас, видимо, ты». Сид согласно тявкнул.


	8. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все то же самое, но глазами Кушель. Внезапно.

Когда Леви был маленьким и спрашивал про отца, Кушель отвечала то же, что и любая мать-одиночка: врала про летчика-испытателя, героя войны, павшего смертью храбрых. Лет в тринадцать он перестал спрашивать. Она успокоилась. Думала, что эта тема никогда не всплывёт. И вот пожалуйста. Они ужинают вдвоем за три дня до его свадьбы, и он вдруг, где-то между двумя бокалами вина и десертом, вываливает: «Мам, кто всё-таки был мой отец?»

Сын смотрел на нее из-под челки своими внимательными, умными глазами, и она понимала: в сказку про павшего героя он уже не поверит. Да и никогда не верил.

«Только не надо мне рассказывать про героическую смерть и прочую херню», — добавил он, будто услышав ее мысли. Кушель вздохнула. Допила вино. Вздохнула ещё раз и посмотрела сыну прямо в глаза. «Дорогой, — сказала она. — Я понятия не имею». Лицо Леви на мгновение вытянулось, но он ничего не сказал, жестом подозвал официанта и попросил ещё бутылку. Когда бокалы снова наполнились, он пожал плечами и пробормотал: «Ну ладно».

Минут пять они молчали. «Ты меня осуждаешь?» Леви вскинул на нее взгляд. «Конечно, нет! Ты что! Мам! Ты что, плачешь?»

Кушель вытерла мокрые глаза, пришлось идти в дамскую комнату и приводить лицо в порядок. Дешёвая тушь оставила черные разводы от глаз к щекам.

«Я всегда так и думал», — без всяких предисловий сказал Леви, когда она вернулась за стол. Он протянул руку через стол и сжал ее ладонь. Тридцать лет она боялась этого разговора. Мать-одиночка — полбеды. Даже не знать, от кого ты родила ребенка… Она достаточно наслушалась, когда была беременна, когда Леви рос… Сыну, казалось, было все равно. И всё-таки она решила рассказать.

Ей было четырнадцать-пятнадцать, она бунтовала вслед за старшим братом, часто сбегала из дома. Пробиралась в клубы или на вечеринки. Рослая, рано созревшая, она выглядела гораздо старше своих лет и спокойно говорила, что ей восемнадцать. Когда через пару недель после очередной вечеринки ее начало неудержимо тошнить, она почти не удивилась. Родители, конечно, были в ярости. Кушель упёрлась, отказалась от всех «вариантов» и твердила, что сможет воспитать сына одна. «Ну, вроде ничего получился», — усмехнулся Леви. Он слушал ее, не перебивая и не выпуская ее руки. Она улыбнулась и негромко сказала: «Я никогда ни о чем не жалела, дорогой». Это было правдой. Она помнила трудные времена, когда Леви был совсем маленький, родители умерли… И потом, когда ему тоже стукнуло четырнадцать. Но она ни о чем не жалела.

Когда Леви было лет десять, она сошлась с одним мужчиной, который скоро заговорил о браке. Кушель поначалу согласилась, но потом пошли намеки, сначала едва заметные, что будущий супруг хочет иметь своих детей, а Леви можно было отправить куда-нибудь. Куда? Ну, есть закрытые учебные заведения… Кушель едва удержалась, чтобы не расцарапать кавалеру лицо, и собственноручно вытолкала его за дверь, едва не столкнув с лестницы.

Она впервые рассказала об этом сыну. Леви рассмеялся, услышав про лестницу.

Кушель вдруг подумала, что самым страшным днём, вернее ночью, ее жизни она считает тот, когда Леви без предупреждения заявился к ним с Кенни — она вот-вот должна была перебраться к брату в Париж — весь в синяках и со свежей раной в боку. Как он смог добраться до Бостона в таком состоянии, Леви сам не знал.

Она не была знакома с этим Биллом, но Леви рассказывал ей о нем. Поначалу его сообщения пестрели счастливыми смайликами. Потом смайлики стали исчезать. Потом Леви не отвечал, если она спрашивала, как у них дела. Она понимала, что происходит что-то нехорошее. Даже писала сыну, что он может пожить у нее, если нужно. Он молчал, отказывался навещать ее, ничего почти не рассказывал, избегал вопросов, мог не писать ей целый месяц. А потом заявился к ней на порог. У него разошлись швы на ране, а он даже не заметил. На лице застыло странное выражение, будто мышцы парализовало. Кенни, перепугавшись не меньше сестры, но не подавая виду, чуть не силой влил в него стакан виски. Кушель тогда боялась только, что сын умрет от потери крови. Но все обошлось. Два дня он спал и ел и ничего не рассказывал. Она гладила его по голове и, как в детстве, целовала перед сном. На третью ночь его вдруг прорвало. Она полночи просидела с ним. И слушала, слушала, слушала. И плакала вместе с ним. «За что?» — вырвалось у Леви. Она крепче обняла его. «Мудак он, вот и все», — крикнул Кенни из соседней комнаты. Он, оказалось, все слышал. Леви рассмеялся сквозь слезы.

Когда ещё через пару дней Билл заявился к ней в квартиру, дверь ему открыл Кенни. Леви вышел из своей комнаты, услышав знакомый голос, опёрся о косяк двери и даже не поздоровался. Кенни, поняв, кто перед ним, со всей армейской прямотой объяснил гостю, что ему тут не рады. Кушель стояла за спиной брата и в любой момент готова была помочь выставить гостя вон. Леви молчал и смотрел прямо перед собой. В конце концов Кенни надоело говорить, и он просто вытолкал Билла, обматерив и назвав педиком. И дал ему такого пинка, что тот упал с лестницы. Больше о нем Аккерманы не слышали. По крайней мере, Кушель Леви ничего не говорил. Не считая случайной встречи пару лет назад. Хорошо, что Эрвин был рядом.

Кушель отогнала неприятные мысли. «Как у вас дела?» — спросила она. Леви сделал страдальческое лицо. «Я уже думаю отменить свадьбу». — «Что случилось?» — «Да я заебался просто. — Он вздохнул. — Всегда думал, что шутки про свадьбы в ситкомах — это шутки. А оказалось, что это пиздец». — «Заебал материться, сколько раз говорила…» — «Сама-то!»

Ещё бутылку спустя они решили уходить. «Ты уверена, что доедешь нормально?» — спросил Леви, когда Кушель нехорошо зашаталась. Вина всё-таки было многовато. «Я же на такси, не беспокойся, дорогой». — «У нас есть свободная комната теперь. С Сидом познакомлю. И я не хочу, чтобы моя пьяная мать шаталась по Нью-Йорку одна. Кенни без тебя проживет одну ночь». — «Ну, перед Сидом я устоять не могу, конечно».

Леви и Эрвин жили всего в паре кварталов от ресторана, и они пошли пешком. Леви держал Кушель под локоть. Когда он был совсем мал, ее часто принимали за его старшую сестру или няню. И ее это так злило тогда. Ей казалось, да и сейчас она так думает, что она сотворила нечто совершенно прекрасное, а потому никто не имеет права не понимать, что это сделала именно она, она, а не кто-то ещё. Интересно, гадала она, выглядят ли они до сих пор, как брат и сестра. Сейчас бы ей это, наверное, польстило.

«Слушай, мам… А почему ты раньше не говорила? Ну, про отца?» Кушель поглядела на него. В этой голове всегда было столько мыслей. Она не успевала за ними следить. «Ты бы хотел услышать от меня в три года, что я без понятия, от кого залетела?» Леви ничего не ответил. Несколько минут они шли молча. «Если честно, — заговорил снова Леви, — я всегда думал, что он или просто мудак, или правда умер. В обоих случаях… Ну и хуй бы с ним, в общем. А теперь получается, что я понятия не имею. Просто пытаюсь понять, что делать с этой информацией». — «Прости, дорогой». — «Я же не об этом, мам. Я не знаю, как объяснить… Раньше меня это не волновало. Но с этой свадьбой столько всего в голове сразу… Я, наверное, хотел что-то про себя понять… А теперь…» — «Ты родился двадцать пятого декабря. Можешь считать, что от святого духа, если это так важно». — «Тс, мы же евреи». — «А Иисус кто, по-твоему? Китаец?» — «Логично». — «Слушай, — сказала она твердо, — это все не имеет значения. У тебя есть я. И Кенни. И Эрвин». Леви согласно кивнул, и к этой теме они больше не возвращались.

Эрвин Смит. Не мужчина, а мечта, конечно. За такого можно и самой замуж сходить. Не за этого, разумеется, а за такого, как он. Может, Ханжи попросить, чтобы она и ее с кем-нибудь познакомила… Личная жизнь Кушель никогда не волновала. Уж она-то нагулялась в свое время. Был период, когда думала, что ребенку нужен отец, но после той истории с любителем закрытых учебных заведений отбросила эту мысль. Одинокая старость ее не пугала. Увлечения разной степени серьезности она себе позволяла и допускала, что однажды может ещё выйти замуж, но это все было так. Она довольна своей жизнью. Вот Леви… Как-то в приступе откровенности после очередного неудачного разрыва он сказал: «Я, видимо, такое говно, что всю жизнь буду нарываться на мудаков». Она, конечно, сказала ему, что это не так, что он чудо, что заслуживает самого лучшего. Она действительно так думала. Леви тогда пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то про «поживем — увидим». Ну, и кто был прав?! Она не говорила ничего сыну, тем более не лезла к Эрвину. Просто ждала, что будет. Про Эрвина она узнала, когда они уже пару месяцев встречались. Леви долго шифровался. Обычно он не скрывал свои романы, а тут напустил туману и кормил мать скупыми фактами. Когда они приехали к ним с Кенни, она все поняла. Леви так пожирал своего пока-еще-бойфренда глазами, что ей было немного неловко. И Эрвину тоже, судя по тому, как он краснел. Кушель было плевать, как он выглядит, сколько зарабатывает, нравится ли ему ее стряпня. Она хотела понять, как он относится к ее сыну. Она знала, что Леви очень боялся повторения истории с Биллом, и разделяла его опасения. Но Эрвин спокойно отвечал на все выпады Кенни. Был вежлив с ней. Даже помог с ужином. Леви рядом с ним заметно расслаблялся. Было заметно, что они доверяют друг другу и что это надолго. Пожениться, на ее взгляд, они решили слишком быстро, но это их дело. Да и помолвка в итоге несколько затянулась. Кушель даже не думала никогда, что свадьба — это так сложно.

Эрвин был дома. Он явно не ждал гостей, и на его лице на мгновение проступила растерянность, но он быстро оправился. Кушель испытывала к нему какую-то покровительственную привязанность. Она знала, Леви рассказал, что родители Эрвина погибли, когда ему было всего двадцать два, и немного жалела его. Ей все время хотелось сделать для него что-нибудь хорошее, и она общалась с ним почти так же, как с сыном. Его это заметно смущало, но он вообще легко смущался, как она заметила.

Леви, не слушая Эрвина, который уверял, что Сид уже сделал все свои дела, вывел пса на прогулку. «Ритуал, — пояснил Эрвин. — Леви не заснёт, если не погуляет с ним… Хотите чаю?»

Утром, выйдя из комнаты, она столкнулась с выходящим из ванны Эрвином. В одном полотенце. Эрвин покраснел, смутился. Кушель не удержалась: «Отличная задница». Эрвин чуть не упал. «Какого хрена, мам?!» — подал голос Леви, сидевший на диване с ноутбуком на коленях. «А что, нет?» — «Ты не представляешь, как мне сейчас неловко». — «Тс, я же пошутила!» — «Женщина, ты посмотри на него. Я сейчас вдовцом до свадьбы останусь».

Леви подошёл к не знавшему куда деваться Эрвину и приобнял его за пояс. «Не обращай на нее внимания, она просто издевается. И иди оденься уже, а».

Когда Эрвин, бормоча извинения, удалился, Леви рассмеялся. «Серьезно, мам, — сказал он, — не надо так с ним. Он не понимает такие шутки. Да и мне неловко как-то». — «Прости. Скажите спасибо, что Кенни тут нет. Но задница правда отличная же». — «Мам, не надо. Это пиздец как странно. Не хватало ещё, чтобы я ревновал без пяти минут мужа к собственной матери».

На свадьбе оба мужа сияли от счастья, как два начищенных медных таза. У Леви было такое лицо, какое бывало в детстве, когда он дорывался до конфет или когда она умудрялась добыть ему игрушку, которую он хотел. Кенни всхлипывал и вытирал глаза, хоть и говорил, что не понимает, зачем педикам свадьба. «Да заткнись ты уже, — цыкнула Кушель, — у тебя их три было». — «И я все ещё не понимаю, нахуя», — проворчал он, но гундеть перестал. Она смотрела, как Эрвин наклоняется к Леви, чтобы поцеловать, и чувствовала, что у нее тоже начинают чесаться глаза.


	9. Бонус два: Свадьба

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отель, где проходит свадьба Эрвина и Леви, прототип отеля, в котором женились Робин и Барни в сериале "Как я встретил вашу маму". На сюжет это не влияет, просто место красивое, а сериал хороший.

Леви внимательно осмотрел свое отражение. Вроде все нормально. И тёмно-синий смокинг ему к лицу, и вообще… Проклятый галстук никак не давался, и он ругался так, что будь галстук живым, уполз бы. В углу на полу тихо ворчал Сид, не то переживая за хозяина, не то думая о чем-то своем. За год с лишним Сид из комка палевой шерсти вырос до таких размеров, что Эрвин как-то пошутил: «Теперь можешь кататься на нем верхом». Леви хмыкнул и ответил: «Был период в моей жизни, когда я мечтал покататься на Сиде верхом, только не на этом». — «Отличная шутка за месяц до свадьбы». Эрвин явно обиделся, и Леви пожалел о глупой шутке.

Чем меньше времени оставалось до часа икс, тем больше они оба нервничали. Сама по себе свадьба мало что меняла. Они давно жили вместе; в том, как они общались, сразу было видно, что они пара, у них появились общие друзья; Кушель относилась к Эрвину, как к члену семьи… Леви даже не думал, что простое решение «нажраться в красивом месте» окажется таким сложным. Не считая собственно организации, которую они с удовольствием спихнули на очень приятную женщину, мешали мысли в голове и целый ворох новых чувств. У Эрвина это проявлялось в какой-то глупой, почти детской ревности. Он сам видел, как это глупо, старался сдерживаться, но то и дело сквозь его обычное спокойствие прорывалась шекспировская ревнивость. До сцен не доходило, но… Леви терзали другие мысли. Он боялся, что Эрвин в последний момент передумает. Это, конечно, было глупостью. Но его мучил один и тот же кошмар. Ему снилось, что они произносят свои клятвы. Леви с какой-то неестественной для него горячностью говорил о том, как он счастлив, что Эрвин есть в его жизни. И все это было правдой. И вот, наступает очередь Эрвина, и… Он заявляет, что шутка затянулась, что ему смешно видеть, что Леви думает, будто он правда хочет выйти за него. Это было так грубо и обидно, что Леви готов был разрыдаться. Он просыпался. Смотрел на спящего Эрвина, чья тяжёлая рука лежала поперек его груди. Прислушивался к его дыханию. Он ворочался, стараясь улечься поближе к нему. Эрвин просыпался и ворчал, что Леви мешает ему спать. Леви извинялся. Обнимал его и негромко спрашивал: «Ты правда хочешь этой свадьбы?» — «Да, — отвечал Эрвин. — А ещё хочу, чтобы ты дал мне поспать. Мне вставать рано». Утром Леви просыпался вместе с ним, варил ему кофе и готовил завтрак. Потом Эрвин шел на работу, а Леви — гулять с Сидом. Завтракал сам и отправлялся на репетицию или репетировал дома. Иногда днём он приезжал к Эрвину в издательство, и они шли обедать вместе.

Из-за Сида пришлось переехать. Теперь они жили в большой квартире с двумя спальнями; рядом был парк, где Сид с большим удовольствием бегал за белками. Жилье обходилось довольно дорого, до театра приходилось ездить на метро. Ещё ему не нравилось, что путь из ванной в спальню пролегал через большую комнату, а кухня представляла собой отгороженный столом угол. Но все это были мелочи, которые они с Эрвином вполне могли вынести. Их жизнь сейчас больше всего походила на то, к чему Леви стремился. Хорошая квартира, муж, собака, карьера — не головокружительная, а в самый раз. Леви даже не знал, мечтает ли он о чем-нибудь еще.

Проклятый галстук никак не давался. Леви снова выругался. В соседней комнате тем же самым был занят Эрвин, и вот у него-то… Если он ещё не сбежал через окно, конечно.

Организатор свадьбы сумела добыть им «Касл Хилл Инн», спасибо ей за это. И даже смогла убедить владельцев, что Сид — самая воспитанная собака в мире, так что он тоже приехал. На время свадебного путешествия за ним согласилась присмотреть Кушель. А Леви и Эрвина ждал Париж. Не тот, который в Техасе, а тот, который во Франции. Это была идея Эрвина. Когда Леви ухватился за «Фархэмптон», простите, «Касл Хилл Инн», Эрвин сказал, что тогда он выберет место для медового месяца. Хорошо, что он оказался довольно банальным. А то пришлось бы тащиться в какие-нибудь Гималаи и проводить ночи в компании шерпа и яка. Хорошо, что Эрвин — это Эрвин. С ним было… Спокойно. Надёжно. С ним, наверное, можно было бы и в Гималаи. Только хотелось в Париж.

В дверь постучали, и Леви пришлось вынырнуть из потока мыслей. В комнату скользнула Кушель. «Как ты, дорогой?» Леви страдальчески скривил лицо и показал на злосчастный галстук. Она засмеялась и подошла к нему. «Надо было сразу меня позвать». Он улыбнулся. С собранными волосами, в длинном струящемся платье, она была похожа на кинозвезду сороковых. «Ты очень красивая, мам». Она победила его галстук и улыбнулась. Поцеловала его в лоб. «Спасибо, дорогой. Ты что, на каблуках?» — «Не хочу на фотографиях со своей свадьбы выглядеть коротышкой». — «А я тебе говорила в тринадцать лет: не кури». — «Ну, не занудствуй, а!»

Она кивнула и как-то странно улыбнулась. Ему вдруг показалось, что она вот-вот заплачет. «Мам, ты чего? Все же хорошо?» Кушель тряхнула головой. «Все хорошо, дорогой. Просто я очень рада за тебя. Я надеюсь, Эрвин понимает, как ему повезло. Потому что если нет, я ему глаза выцарапаю». — «Я ему передам. Мам, дай сигарету… Мне надо покурить, а то я с ума сойду». — «Нет у меня…» — «Не пизди. Я знаю, что ты куришь!» — «Эрвин сказал?» — «Женщина, от тебя табаком пахнет, я же чувствую!» Кушель притворно закатила глаза, но полезла в сумочку за пачкой сигарет. Они вышли на веранду. Леви бросил курить незадолго до знакомства с Эрвином, и ему давно так не хотелось затянуться. Он с удовольствием вдохнул дым «Лаки Страйк» и улыбнулся, подставляя лицо морскому ветру. «Волнуешься?» — спросила Кушель, положив руку ему на плечо. «Мне в жизни не было так страшно, — признался он. — Мне уже месяц где-то снится один и тот же сон. Будто мы женимся, все дела, и вдруг Эрвин говорит, что это все просто шутка! И ржёт надо мной! Глупо, конечно…» — «Это нормально. Кенни все три раза так психовал, что у него зубы стучали». — «Трижды разведенный алкаш — отличный пример, конечно, мам. — Он помолчал, взял у нее ещё одну сигарету и заговорил снова: — Ты видела сестру Эрвина?» — «Да! Слушай, они так похожи… Я даже подумала, что это Эрвин в платье». — «Скажи? Я знал, что они близнецы, но видел ее только на фото… И охренел, конечно». Кушель осторожно взяла его за руку. «Знаешь, я сразу поняла, что у вас с ним все сложится. Так что, если тебе нужно мое родительское благословение, оно у тебя есть». — «Спасибо, мам. — Он осторожно поцеловал ее в щеку, вдохнув привычный с детства запах. — Может, тебе тоже мужа найти?» — «Нет, спасибо, если приспичит, у меня хороший вибратор». — «Блядь, мам!» — «Что?» — «Не ляпни что-нибудь такое, когда будешь тост говорить, ладно? И не смущай больше Эрвина. Он после того утра чуть не поседел».

До начала церемонии оставалось минут десять. Кушель крепко обняла его, пообещала, что Кенни ничего не выкинет, и вышла. Церемонию вызвался провести актер из театра, Фарлан, которому вечно доставались роли священников и монахов, так что ему было не привыкать. Леви и Эрвин стояли перед ним, взявшись за руки. За спиной Фарлана открывался вид на Атлантику. От воды и яркого летнего солнца слепило глаза. Пахло морем, женскими духами, цветами и почему-то коньяком (Эрвин тоже успокаивал нервы). И Леви вдруг понял, что больше не волнуется. Эрвин смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами так спокойно, так тепло, что все мысли и сомнения уходили прочь. От пафосных клятв они решили воздержаться. Леви и так бы сказал Эрвину все, что чувствует, и не видел необходимости делать это перед всеми. И Эрвин был с ним согласен. Когда Фарлан закончил свою речь о ценности брака («Без религии только, прошу тебя, я атеист, а он агностик!»), и Эрвин наклонился поцеловать своего теперь-уже-мужа, среди гостей раздался странный звук. Леви не сразу понял, что кто-то рыдает. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что это Кенни. Он сидел в первом ряду и рыдал, уткнувшись в платок. Кушель осторожно гладила его по плечу и виновато глядела на сына. На мгновение Леви растерялся. Рыдающим он дядю никогда не видел. Эрвин сжал его руку, и Леви повернулся к нему. Они поцеловались.

Вот и все. Они женаты. Официально. Бесповоротно. Леви казалось, что он грохнется в обморок от счастья. Эрвин, будто почувствовав, осторожно поддерживал его за плечи. К ним подходили с поздравлениями. Мать сначала крепко обняла Леви, потом Эрвина, потом — обоих. Кенни, вытирая кулаком слезы, тоже поздравил их и даже похлопал Эрвина по плечу. Ханжи налетела на них, как ураган. Леви впервые в жизни видел ее в платье и не сразу узнал. Эрвин в своем светло-сером смокинге выглядел, как диснеевский принц, и от этой мысли Леви вдруг рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. «Я люблю тебя, — шепнул ему на ухо Леви, — я так люблю тебя, что умру сейчас». Эрвин в ответ порывисто обнял его и поцеловал в макушку. «Ты что, на каблуках?» — спросил он. «А тебя только это волнует?» — «Нет. Я тоже люблю тебя. Поверить не могу, что мы это сделали…» Он вдруг заливисто, по-детски, рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Леви в губы, не думая о том, что на них смотрят. У Леви кружилась голова. Это все походило на сон. Не на те кошмары, от которых он то и дело просыпался последний месяц, а на чудесный волшебный сон. Он отвечал на поздравления, на какие-то вопросы, а сам старался не выпускать руки Эрвина из своей и думал только о том, что ночью они наконец останутся одни.

На банкете много пили. Много танцевали. Эрвин вел его, осторожно поддерживая под лопатки. Леви сжимал его руку и улыбался во весь рот. Чувствовал он себя при этом идиотом. Но зато таким счастливым! Их пару разбила Кушель: она хотела потанцевать с Эрвином. Леви не слышал, о чем они говорили, но он видел, как у Эрвина краснели уши. Мать опять смущала его мужа. Бедный Эрвин. Ничего, он потом его утешит. К нему подошла Ханжи, и он охотно подхватил ее. «Ты отлично выглядишь, — сказал он, — почему я раньше никогда не видел тебя в платье?» — «Я редко их ношу. Я даже на своей свадьбе была в брюках, — рассмеялась она. — Я очень за вас рада. Надо было вас раньше познакомить… Привези мне из Парижа самый тупой сувенир, какой только найдешь?» — «Думаешь, мы будем выходить из отеля?» — «Зная Эрвина, он потащит тебя в Лувр или Помпиду. Зуб даю!» Леви рассмеялся. «Не сомневаюсь».

Они много смеялись, много пили, много танцевали, много говорили. Леви не вслушивался в тосты, скорее угадывая, что именно им с Эрвином хотят сказать. Говорили то же, что и на всех свадьбах: что они красивая пара («Как два туза!» — пьяно прокомментировал кого-то Кенни), что они будут счастливы, что все их любят…

В номер Эрвин затаскивал теперь-уже-мужа на себе. Леви держался на ногах только невероятным усилием воли. Эрвин тоже опасно пошатывался, но держался вполне уверенно. «Ой, блядь», — прохрипел Леви, как только Эрвин отпустил его. Он едва успел добежать до ванной. «Никогда не видел тебя таким пьяным», — усмехнулся Эрвин, стаскивая с него пиджак. Леви сидел на полу, держась за унитаз, и мог только стонать в ответ. Эрвин намочил холодной водой полотенце и вытер Леви лоб. Леви хотел поблагодарить его, но изо рта вырвалось только «блядь». Эрвин засмеялся. «Прекрати ржать, — еле ворочая языком проговорил Леви, — а то я с тобой разведусь». — «Прости». Он снова вытер его лицо, осторожно поцеловал в лоб.

«Я, конечно, собирался сегодня ночью стоять на коленях, — заговорил Леви, немного оправившись, — но не перед белым другом. Помоги мне встать». Эрвин поднял его, и Леви повис на его руках, крепко держась за его плечи. Ему с бурных школьных лет не было так плохо. Все романтические планы летели коту под хвост. Ему было противно и стыдно; меньше всего он хотел испортить им с Эрвином праздник. «Ты как? Полегчало?» — спросил Эрвин. «Вроде да… Фу, не целуй меня! В душ…» Эрвин помог ему раздеться и разделся сам. Стоя под тугими струями воды, Леви немного пришел в себя. Эрвин осторожно поцеловал его в висок, скользнул губами по щеке. «Не надо, Эрвин… — Леви, однако, прижался к нему, с удовольствием чувствуя, как сильные руки скользят по его телу. — Если меня вырвет в самый неподходящий момент… Будет пиздец». — «Я бы это пережил…» — «А я нет. Мне и так стыдно… Прости, я все испортил». — «Ничего, у нас вся жизнь впереди».

Утром Леви проснулся с дикой головной болью. Он даже не сразу вспомнил, где находится и что случилось накануне. Когда же осознал все, довольно улыбнулся. Сел. Тут же застонал от головной боли. Эрвина не было: увел гулять Сида. Зато на тумбочке у кровати стоял стакан и лежала пачка аспирина. Он проглотил таблетку, выпил воду и повалился на подушки, не зная, чего в нем сейчас больше: счастья от нового статуса или головной боли. Когда Эрвин вернулся, Леви уже нашел в себе силы не только встать, но даже привести себя в приличный вид. «Как ты?» — спросил Эрвин, целуя его. «Неоднозначно». — Леви поймал его руку и прижал к губам. Губы непривычно обдало холодом обручального кольца. «У нас есть примерно полчаса до завтрака», — негромко сказал Эрвин. Леви понял намек и притянул его к себе. Они рухнули на кровать. «Ну что, муж мой? — спросил Эрвин, стаскивая с него футболку. — Как ты хочешь?» Леви притянул его к себе за затылок. «Как я на самом деле хочу, нам времени не хватит. — Он облизал пересохшие губы. — Скажи это ещё раз». — «Что?» — «Про мужа». Эрвин наклонился к его уху и прошептал: «Муж мой». Леви аж вздрогнул. Он никогда не думал, что это может так возбуждать. «Трахни меня», — выдохнул он. Эрвин стянул с него джинсы. Развернул спиной к себе. Леви слышал, как он возится с ремнем на брюках, с презервативом, и нетерпеливо ерзал. Эрвин приподнял его за бедра и резко вошёл в него. «Не больно?» — «Нет…» Эрвин дерганно задвигался, явно с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Он наклонился, опираясь одной рукой о кровать, второй подхватив Леви под живот. Его рваное дыхание обдавало лицо, и от этого Леви довольно жмурился, и сам с трудом дышал. Он схватил Эрвина за руку, невольно впиваясь в нее ногтями. Подался немного назад, сильнее насаживаясь на член внутри себя. Эрвин застонал в голос, задвигался быстрее. Скользнул рукой по животу мужа вниз, обхватил широкой ладонью его член. Леви выгнулся, глухо застонал. Эрвин на мгновение отпустил его. Лег на спину. Леви, оказавшись сверху, опустился на его член. С непривычки он то и дело сбивался с ритма, но это только возбуждало ещё сильнее. Эрвин видел, как он закидывает голову при каждом движении, как кусает губы, как все его тело дрожит. Одной рукой он крепко сжимал его бедро, другой гладил и сжимал его член. Перед оргазмом он притянул Леви к себе и с силой поцеловал. Они кончили почти одновременно. Долго потом целовались. К завтраку они, конечно, опоздали.

Аккерманы и Смиты впервые собрались за столом в полном составе. Молодоженов за опоздание никто не осудил. Кенни хотел что-то сказать, но Кушель цыкнула на него, и он умолк. Леви чувствовал себя немного неловко. Ему казалось, что от него все ещё пахнет Эрвином, несмотря на душ и парфюм, и все это чувствуют, а если и нет, все равно догадаться не трудно. Он покосился на мужа. Тот выглядел безмятежным. Леви то и дело крутил кольцо на пальце. Ему почему-то казалось, что все это вот-вот рассыпется, окажется сном, закончится… «У тебя что, похмелье?» — спросила вдруг мать, и Леви уверился, что все происходящее реально. Он нашел под столом руку Эрвина и сжал ее. «Немного», — сказал он вслух. Он попытался улыбнуться и оглядел компанию. Зрелище было странное. Эрвин и Эдвина («Эдвина? Эрвин и Эдвина? Ваши родители вас так назвали?» — не удержался он, когда Эрвин их знакомил.) выглядели, как истинные арийцы с агитплакатов Третьего рейха. Кенни, видимо, подумал о том же, потому что вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил, где были предки Смитов в сентябре тридцать девятого. «Кенни, блядь», — зашипел Леви, но Эдвина спокойно ответила, что оба их деда участвовали в освобождении Польши и что немцев в их роду не было. «Ты другой темы не можешь найти?» — спросила Кушель у брата. «Могу, но не буду», — огрызнулся Кенни. «Я тебе врежу когда-нибудь», — пробормотал Леви. «А что я такого сказал?» — «Да ты в жизни ничего умного не сказал…» — «Успокойтесь оба!» Кушель грозно взглянула на сына и брата. Эрвин перевел разговор на местные красоты, и беседа за столом потекла мирно. Эдвина рассказывала про жизнь в Англии. Новоиспеченные мужья делились парижскими планами.

После завтрака все разъехались. Эрвин предложил задержаться ещё на сутки, и Леви согласился. До отъезда в Париж оставалось несколько дней, так что можно было немного расслабиться. Леви с самого начала говорил, что не хочется улетать сразу после свадьбы. Хотелось спокойно собраться. Теперь он убедился, что поступил правильно. Он все не мог собраться с мыслями, осознать до конца реальность происходящего. Эрвин, когда они остались одни, признался, что у него тоже голова кругом от вчерашнего дня. Они долго гуляли по окрестностям. Сид радостно носился, лаял на морской ветер и выглядел счастливее обоих мужей вместе взятых. «Прости, что ночью так получилось», — сказал Леви, положив голову Эрвину на плечо. Они стояли на берегу, любуясь океаном. «Все в порядке. — Эрвин погладил его по волосам. — Я же говорил: впереди вся жизнь». Он поцеловал мужа в макушку. Леви поднял голову и притянул его к себе. Улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй. «Люблю тебя», — прошептал он. Эрвин крепче обнял его. «Я знаю, — ответил он. — Я тебя тоже».


End file.
